


Stardust

by Temi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Investigations, M/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: UA. Une chose dans laquelle ils excellent : exister, briller, et surtout, le faire ensemble, tous les huit. Ils sont Akatsuki, après tout. Alors, quand Nagato prend ses distances avec le groupe, Konohamaru, jeune recrue du journal de l'école à la rubrique des potins, décide d'enquêter. Slash, schoolfic
Relationships: Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Nagato | Pain/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Le Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue dans ce nouvel univers !
> 
> Alors, alors, il y a quelques précisions à faire !
> 
> • Sur la géographie de cet UA : même si ça se passe dans notre monde, ça ne se déroule pas au Japon (je ne connais pas assez bien le mode de vie des Japonais pour me permettre d'écrire sur le pays). En fait, ça se déroule dans un pays que j'ai inséré sur un morceau du territoire russe sans le moindre scrupule. Donc mon Pays du Feu a des frontières communes avec la Chine, la Mongolie et la Russie.
> 
> • Sur le système scolaire : je pars du principe que les écoles privées sont un peu comme Poudlard et qu'on peut faire sept ans d'études là-bas.
> 
> • Sur les différences d'âge de mes personnages : je me torche avec celles prévues par le manga pour cette fois.
> 
> • Quelques TW : cette fanfic contiendra des propos oppressifs. Homophobie, sexisme, également du slutshaming. Cette fanfic n'est pas safe en termes de comportements des personnages.
> 
> En tout cas, je ne peux que vous en souhaiter une bonne lecture, espérer que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ou un petit coeur si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'autrice !
> 
> En outre, toutes les images et toutes les captures d'écran de conversation sont retouchées sur Photoshop par Nategon.

**Chapitre 1 – Le Plan**

Nagato se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la salle de classe, veillant à en choisir une près de la fenêtre et, sortant ses affaires, il s'appuya sur sa main pour contempler le paysage à travers la vitre, sachant pertinemment que personne n'oserait se mettre à ses côtés, dégageant une place libre à sa droite, qui était d'office attribuée.

Il n'y avait bien entendu pas grand-chose à voir. Depuis le cours de mathématiques, il ne pouvait apercevoir que le terrain d'athlétisme et il était encore trop tôt le matin pour que des élèves fussent déjà à l'exercice.

Les vacances avaient été longues, mornes et isolées de ses amis : il était parti en famille rendre visite à son parrain, au fin fond du pays du Feu, dans un endroit où les plus proches voisins étaient les crapauds du lac, dans le parc de la résidence.

L'enseignant franchit la porte et commença l'appel, le jeune rêveur retira le casque qu'il avait sur la tête et coupa la musique, rangeant son baladeur et jetant un œil intrigué sur le siège vide à côté de lui. Il sonda la pièce à la recherche de la silhouette familière d'Itachi et fit claquer sa langue quand une certaine inquiétude s'empara de lui lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas.

_« Il a prévenu qu'il devait passer par le club de basket pour dire un mot à son entraîneur »,_ se disputa-t-il en silence, _« et toi, tu avais décidé que tu passais à autre chose »_.

Quand le professeur Shimura arriva au nom d'Itachi, il resta sans réponse, tous les regards convergèrent vers Nagato qui s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'extérieur, se levant avant de prendre la parole :

— Il est allé parler au coach Maito, Professeur. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

— Merci de l'information, Uzumaki, la prochaine fois veillez à me la remettre sans que je n'aie à la réclamer. Asseyez-vous.

— Toutes mes excuses, Professeur, dit-il en s'exécutant, retenant un soupir.

Il reporta son attention vers la fenêtre, le temps que Danzô Shimura termine l'appel. L'enseignant n'était pas le plus aimable de tous, mais les deux membres d'Akatsuki jouissaient de son affection.

Ce n'était pas un bon professeur, si on avait la malchance de ne pas être doué dans sa matière. Il était exigeant, sans patience et définitivement borné. Cependant, Itachi et lui avaient obtenu son approbation dès les premiers cours, quand les tests de positionnement les avaient propulsés aux premier et deuxième rangs, ce qui n'avait jamais changé. Nagato était et demeurerait dans l'ombre d'Itachi et ce classement lui convenait tout à fait.

Le camarade qui se trouvait devant lui se tourna avec une pile de polycopiés, il en récupéra deux avant de faire passer au reste de l'allée de tables, laissant le second sur le bureau à côté de lui, puis il examina le programme de mathématiques avancées, retenant un soupir quand il constata que les deux premiers mois ne seraient composés que de révisions Il espéra vaguement que les leçons de physique seraient un peu plus excitantes et il sursauta, percevant dans le silence des coups frappés à la porte.

Itachi entra dans la salle, essoufflé, et s'excusa auprès du professeur qui l'invita sans un mot à rejoindre son pupitre. C'était dans ce genre de moments que n'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'Itachi était le petit préféré de Danzô Shimura : il était le seul élève à pouvoir pénétrer dans le cours avec plus de vingt minutes de retard et pouvoir aller s'installer sans sanction.

— J'ai raté quoi ? murmura Itachi en direction de Nagato qui haussa les épaules.

— Rien, on a juste le plan du cours. Pas grand-chose de palpitant, cette année.

S'asseyant à sa place, ouvrant le planning, Itachi lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Si, si, répondit Nagato d'une voix lointaine sans daigner se tourner vers lui, je me concentre sur ce que raconte Shimura, c'est tout.

Perplexe, Itachi papillonna des cils, observant le profil de son ami avec application. Nagato n'avait pas besoin d'être attentif à ce que disait Shimura, surtout que, d'après ce qu'il avait lu rapidement sur le programme, les leçons revenaient sur les équations différentielles et il n'avait jamais eu le moindre souci avec ça.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la peau de son camarade qui avait pris le soleil et une couleur hâlée, sur ses cheveux auburn qui avaient poussé et tombaient à présent presque sur ses épaules. Ses iris violets restaient obstinément braqués vers l'avant de la salle alors que sa main droite, serrée sur un Bic, nota dans un cahier ce que M. Shimura inscrivait sur le tableau.

Quand Itachi se détourna finalement de lui, se concentrant à son tour sur l'enseignant, Nagato ferma les paupières une seconde, crispant discrètement les mâchoires.

_Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu._

Il risqua un regard vers Itachi, se sentit déglutir alors que ses rétines effleuraient le nez fin, les lèvres entrouvertes, remontaient vers les yeux presque noirs bordés de longs cils. Il retint une respiration tant il le trouvait attractif et il se força à s'arracher à sa contemplation pour revenir vers ces foutues formules mathématiques.

— Les solutions de l'équation différentielle _y' = ky_ , disait le professeur Shimura, sont les fonctions _f_ définies sur R par…

Nagato tapota son stylo sur son bureau, s'agitant légèrement, puis il fit courir ses doigts sur le bois, avant de dévier son attention sur la fenêtre, observant les élèves qui étaient sortis pour commencer un échauffement à base de tour de piste.

Les vacances avaient été interminables, et solitaires. Il n'avait pu voir personne, à part sa famille. Il vivait chez son oncle Minato et sa tante Kushina depuis la mort de ses parents, quand il était âgé de douze ans. Il adorait son cousin, mais Naruto n'avait que onze ans (presque douze, dirait-il s'il l'entendait penser) et il ne s'occupait pas de grand-chose de plus que s'amuser et son nouveau hobby, la musique pseudo-punk pas terrible.

L'absence de distractions avait cruellement mis en relief des ressentis qu'il n'avait pas espéré explorer avant jamais, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : pouvoir parler à Yahiko en tête à tête et lui exposer son problème, la solution qu'il avait trouvée et lui demander de l'aide pour l'exécuter, _et le plus rapidement possible._

Un morceau de papier atterrit sur son bureau et il le déplia, reconnaissant l'écriture de son voisin de droite.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Il esquissa un sourire un peu triste, inscrivit quelques mots comme réponse, puis referma le bout de feuille avant de le transmettre à son ami, puis il se détourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, sursautant quelques minutes plus tard quand l'enseignant scanda :

— Uchiha, Uzumaki, ça ne vous intéresse pas, ce que je raconte ? Lequel de vous deux se lève et vient montrer aux autres comment résoudre _y' + yln5 = 0_ ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et Itachi eut une moue amusée avant de se redresser.

— Je vais le faire, professeur.

Il déboutonna la veste de son uniforme en s'avançant dans la rangée pour ne pas être gêné lorsqu'il empoignerait le feutre et il étendit le bras pour noter l'équation proposée par le professeur Shimura tout en haut. Nagato cligna des paupières quand le mouvement souleva le vêtement de son camarade et qu'il se surprit en train de scruter le bas de son dos et ses fesses. Il exhala longuement, forçant ses rétines à remonter sur les résultats qu'il inscrivait avec confiance – et avec raison, il avait tout juste.

_Ça va être très compliqué._

Quand son ami revint à sa place, se penchant vers lui au passage pour murmurer un « c'était trop simple », Nagato contint un large frisson. Le souffle dans son cou lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet et il remua sur sa chaise, tendant un sourire crispé à Itachi qui fronça les sourcils et rebaissa ses yeux sur la réponse qu'il avait reçue.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des quatre heures, un soulagement bruyant envahit la pièce, et rangeant ses affaires, Itachi chercha les yeux de son ami. Quand il les trouva, il écarta la pensée fascinée par la couleur de ses iris pour lui sourire :

— On retrouve les autres pour le déjeuner ?

Nagato secoua la tête, désignant le repas que lui avait préparé sa tante Kushina et il se détourna.

— Désolé, je vais au club d'astronomie, j'ai des choses à y faire avant les inscriptions.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Non, non, rejoins les autres, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Sans plus demander son reste, il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière, laissant Itachi seul et estomaqué.

_Bizarre…_

Le comportement de Nagato n'était pas du tout semblable à celui qu'il avait encore avant les vacances d'été. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire qu'il avait été à la recherche de sa compagnie et de son contact, mais là, il lui semblait tout de même que son ami le fuyait. Il referma son sac, le glissant sur son dos et il se dirigea vers la sortie, arrêté avant de franchir la porte.

— Uchiha, une minute, s'il vous plaît.

Il se tourna vers le professeur Shimura, s'enquérant poliment de ce qu'il désirait.

— Uzumaki et vous, j'aimerais vous présenter au concours national des mathématiques pour les moins de vingt ans. Ce serait un bon point pour vos candidatures. Vous comptez toujours partir en médecine ?

Itachi hocha la tête, soudainement remotivé. Il souhaitait embrasser une carrière de chirurgien depuis qu'il était enfant.

— Et Uzumaki, il se destine à l'astrophysique, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Shimura esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

— Je me souviens encore quand vous m'aviez corrigé. « Vous avez la tête dans les nuages », ai-je dit à Uzumaki qui rêvassait et vous m'avez répondu…

— Négatif, professeur, il vise plus haut, il a la tête dans les étoiles, répéta Itachi. Je lui en parlerai et on y réfléchira. Cette année est une année chargée, alors…

Shimura repoussa cette réplique d'un mouvement de mains, se désintéressant de son élève pour empoigner la brosse et effacer le tableau.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous êtes aussi capitaine de l'équipe de basket, je comprends. Mais pensez-y tout de même, je vous recommanderai. Vous pouvez disposer.

Saluant l'enseignant, Itachi finit par se détourner et reprendre sa course jusqu'à la cantine. Sur le chemin, il ne put éviter Izumi et deux filles dont il avait oublié le nom. Izumi se suspendit à son bras, il claqua la langue, lui accordant un regard assassin et elle le lâcha.

— Je déjeune avec toi ? proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Non.

Il accéléra l'allure, se perdant dans le flot des écoliers et parvint finalement jusqu'au self, où il trouva la table à laquelle était installé tout Akatsuki, y compris Nagato. Hidan dit quelque chose, lui faisant un signe, auquel il répondit et s'approchant, il vit Nagato se tendre, empoigner ses affaires et se lever, ponctuant son départ d'un « Yahiko, je t'appelle, ce soir ! ». Itachi s'assit à la place qui venait de se libérer et il jeta une œillade à ses autres camarades.

— Il a un souci ?

Deidara s'arracha au combat de regards qu'il menait avec Sasori, haussant vaguement sa main pour le saluer et commenta :

— Nan, il devait aller au club d'astronomie. C'est fou qu'il se donne autant de mal pour un club où ils sont que cinq.

Konan fit une grimace, recrachant un peu de son plat dans sa boîte à bento.

— Elle a mis de la cannelle, râla-t-elle, c'est dégueulasse. Mais Nagato a raison de se donner du mal pour des trucs qui le passionnent. Puis peut-être qu'ils sont que cinq, mais il était tout seul, au début, rappelle-toi. Il a bataillé dur pour réussir et ça sera un atout pour sa candidature, ça prouve qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à l'espace.

Rassuré – il craignait réellement que Nagato le fuît –, Itachi hocha la tête, alors que Deidara poussait un profond soupir agacé.

— Ouais, mais je comptais sur lui pour mon projet en arts, y a que lui pour m'aider à conceptualiser mes mécanismes.

Le ricanement acerbe de Sasori lui attira l'œillade assassine de Deidara qui partit au quart de tour :

— T'es encore en train de dénigrer mon art, c'est ça ?

— Non, rétorqua Sasori, tu n'as aucun art que je pourrais dénigrer.

Hidan passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, son regard scannant la salle avec indifférence, puis il exhala bruyamment.

— Et ça recommence…

Yahiko tapota son épaule, puis celle d'Itachi, tournant vers eux un texte qu'il avait écrit.

— Mon premier discours de campagne, je pars à l'assaut du poste de président des élèves, vous en pensez quoi ?

— Être délégué de septième année te suffit pas ? grogna Hidan en se penchant sur la feuille. Je mettrais pas un « je » dès le début, ça concentre sur toi et ça donne pas l'impression que tu veux être élu pour les élèves.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, ponctua Konan.

Itachi hocha la tête, ses réflexions dérivant de nouveau vers Nagato. Il s'inquiétait probablement pour rien.

* * *

Yahiko se tourna dans son lit pour démêler le fil du téléphone alors que Nagato s'écriait dans le combiné « Non, sors de là, Naruto, s'il te plaît ! Dis à tante Kushina que j'arrive dans dix minutes, je finis ça » et que Naruto scandait à tue-tête « Mamaaaaaaan, Nagato il veut pas descendre dîner ! », puis il esquissa un sourire quand la porte claqua et que son ami reprit l'appareil.

— _Je suis désolé_ , entendit-il, _je ne sais pas encore définir à quel moment il est devenu aussi pénible, probablement durant ces vacances d'été horriblement longues._

— Tu voulais me parler ?

Un silence hésitant lui répondit, alors qu'il comptait les lattes qui composaient le lambris posé à son plafond. Sa famille d'accueil lui avait laissé une pièce très spacieuse, mais d'une laideur sans nom. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au moins, il était sorti de l'orphelinat et les Yamanaka n'étaient pas non plus totalement désagréables. Il avait écopé d'une petite sœur un peu superficielle, mais toutes les filles de son âge semblaient être ainsi, donc il avait haussé les épaules, indifférent, lorsqu'elle s'était écriée « quand je vais dire à Sakura que mon nouveau frère est le chef d'Akatsuki elle va être verte de jalousie ! ».

— _Ouais. J'ai besoin de ton aide_ , commença Nagato d'une voix étouffée.

— Je t'écoute ?

— _J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à esquiver Itachi pour que je me retrouve le moins possible en sa présence._

La stupéfaction qui saisit Yahiko le fit se redresser et il bégaya un « pardon ? » étranglé par la salive qu'il avait avalée de travers en bougeant précipitamment. Il entendit la langue de Nagato claquer dans le combiné puis il toussa peu.

— Attends, attends, tu as sauté trop vite à la conclusion, j'ai pas suivi le raisonnement. Où est le rapport entre tes vacances solitaires trop longues et Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— _Tu pourrais ne pas poser de questions ?_

— Négatif, les asymétries d'informations, c'est fatal en politique, j'ai besoin de tout savoir. Vous courez après la même nana, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un silence et Yahiko sourit.

— Je déconne, j'ai entendu tes yeux rouler tellement fort que ça a fait trembler les murs de ma chambre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— _Rien du tout, je… Justement. C'est bien mon problème, je… J'aimerais bien qu'il me fasse quelque chose._

La voix de Nagato était allée decrescendo jusqu'à mourir sur la dernière syllabe, forçant Yahiko à coller son oreille au combiné avec beaucoup de force.

— Je vois.

— _J'ai pas envie de ça_ , se justifia Nagato, _c'est mon ami et je veux que ça reste mon ami, mais je peux pas être son ami si j'ai ce genre de sentiments et je pourrai pas en finir avec ces sentiments si je suis toujours avec lui. Donc je dois mettre de la distance._

— Je comprends. Je t'aiderai, dans la mesure du possible, mais tu ne pourras pas esquiver tout le temps.

— _Je sais, j'ai déjà repéré et isolé les moments où je ne pourrai pas faire autrement qu'être avec lui, alors j'ai décidé de limiter les interactions au strict minimum. Tu pourras garder ça pour toi, s'il te plaît ?_

— Tu veux dire, ne pas en parler à Konan ?

— _Oui. Elle voudrait que je lui parle et irait lui dire elle-même._

Yahiko accorda ce fait à Nagato sans trop de souci puis il fit la moue avant de changer de main.

— Est-ce que ce serait pas le plus simple ?

— _Si j'avais le moindre doute sur la réciprocité de mes sentiments, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas réciproque. Promets-le-moi._

— Si tu veux. Mais ça pose le problème de ton anniversaire.

Le grognement qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre que son ami n'avait pas du tout envisagé la fête qui était prévue pour ses dix-sept ans.

Bien qu'ils fussent réputés, jamais ils n'ouvraient leurs soirées à des membres extérieurs à leur groupe. Aussi étrange que cela parût, ça avait grandement contribué à les populariser davantage, leur offrant une aura de mystère futile : leurs soirées se déroulaient tout à fait normalement, dans le sous-sol chez les parents d'Hidan, ils écoutaient de la musique, buvaient de la bière parfois, jouaient au billard ou à des jeux vidéo – auxquels Konan leur mettait une sacrée déculottée.

— _Bordel, j'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. On ne peut pas annuler ?_

— Dans le genre suspect, une annulation de soirée, ça se pose là. Bon. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je passerai la soirée à m'interposer entre vous.

— _Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous._

— C'est ce que disent les sondages, en effet.

* * *

**5 ans plus tôt**

_L'établissement scolaire était rudement vaste et, un peu dépassé par les événements, comme il l'était depuis le mois de mai, Nagato pénétra dans la salle de classe, balayant du regard les différents groupes d'étudiants auxquels il peinerait à se mêler._

_Au fond de la pièce, deux enfants – dont un avec les cheveux gris – discutaient en ricanant, se montrant sous cape quelque chose qui ressemblait à un livre, sous l'œil atterré de deux filles et d'un autre garçon. Au premier rang, un garçon roux à l'air avenant se tenait près de la fenêtre et une fille aux yeux d'une drôle de couleur – presque jaunes – était à côté de lui, commentant vivement une brochure qu'elle avait entre les mains._

_Sur l'allée d'à côté, tout au fond, un enfant au visage féminin et aux longs cheveux blonds s'amusait avec de l'argile, sous les regards en coin du jeune homme situé devant._

_Nagato déglutit et sourit à la fille châtain qui se trouvait au premier rang, pile devant lui._

— _Tu peux te mettre là, si tu veux. Je m'appelle Izumi. Izumi Uchiha, précisa-t-elle en jetant un œil sur le garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle, à sa diagonale. Et toi ?_

— _Nagato Uzumaki. Merci._

_Il s'installa à la place qu'elle lui indiquait, avec un air désolé._

— _Je viens d'arriver à Konoha, expliqua-t-il, j'habitais à la campagne avant._

— _Je vais te présenter des gens, sourit-elle._

_Elle se tourna ostensiblement, et attendant qu'il fût assis, elle désigna les garçons derrière elle, il suivit donc son geste, ayant un mouvement de recul quand il vit le garçon brun vers qui Izumi regardait s'avancer très près, l'examinant sans ciller._

— _Tes yeux sont violets, lança le garçon sans même se présenter, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Pourquoi ?_

_Nagato eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, jetant une œillade inquiète à Izumi puis il reporta ses iris, effectivement violettes, sur le jeune garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole._

— _Hey, Uchiha, lança le roux qui s'était avancé vers eux, laisse-le tranquille !_

— _Mais il a les yeux violets, précisa le garçon Uchiha sans pouvoir détacher ses propres yeux de ceux du nouveau venu._

_Izumi soupira, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Nagato qui ne détourna le regard du garçon qu'un quart de seconde._

— _Je te présente Itachi Uchiha. On n'a pas encore de lien de parenté. Il est doué pour faire forte impression aux gens, à la première rencontre, mais c'est jamais positif._

_Nagato papillonna des cils, se grattant la tête, fronçant les sourcils._

— _Ah bon. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il était malpoli ?_

_Izumi ouvrit la bouche et tourna la tête vers Nagato alors que le garçon roux éclatait de rire, tendant sa main vers le nouveau, qui l'empoigna avec surprise._

— _Tu vas me plaire, toi. Je m'appelle Yahiko. Yahiko Hayama. Et la fille là-bas c'est Konan Fugita. À côté d'Uchiha, c'est Kisame Hoshigaki. Tu viens d'où ?_

— _D'un petit village à la frontière avec la Mongolie, ça te parlera pas, répondit Nagato._

— _Bah bienvenue à Konoha, lança le dénommé Yahiko en lui attribuant une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit plonger en avant, directement dans le regard du garçon Uchiha qui le fixait toujours._


	2. Le Raikiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec le chapitre 2. Je posterai à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, je pense.

**Chapitre 2 – Le Raikiri**

Accroupi dans l'entrée de chez son oncle et sa tante, Nagato lissa une dernière fois sa cravate, entreprenant de nouer ses lacets quand l'ombre de Minato surgit de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés, passant devant lui pour se rendre au pied des marches qui conduisaient à l'étage :

— Naruto, dépêche-toi, tu mets tout le monde en retard !

Des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre et l'oncle de Nagato tourna son regard vers le battant que son neveu avait entrepris d'ouvrir, pour tomber nez à nez avec les frères Uchiha, le cadet devant, son aîné ayant ses mains sur les épaules. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers son frère qui sourit.

— Bonjour M. Namikaze !

— Oh, bonjour, Itachi, bonjour Sasuke. NARUTO ! JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU N'ES PAS EN BAS DES MARCHES DANS TRENTE SECONDES, C'EST MOI QUI MONTE ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tôt ?

— Sasuke voulait savoir si Naruto voulait faire le chemin avec lui, répondit Itachi.

— Fais-les entrer, Nagato, je vous dépose tous les quatre, au passage, NARUTO, C'EST MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS, JE MONTE !

Escaladant les marches quatre à quatre, Minato disparut à l'étage alors que Nagato s'écartait du battant, pour inviter les deux nouveaux venus à entrer. Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour saluer son ami quand celui-ci se détourna au son de la voix de Kushina, émergeant de la cuisine.

— Nagato, ton déjeuner, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui mettre entre les mains une boîte à bento.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

— Merci, tante Kushina.

Elle se sentit fondre et lui porta un regard plein de tendresse.

— Tu es tellement mignon. Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri, ponctua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Quand elle remarqua enfin les frères Uchiha, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, refermant son peignoir sur son pyjama.

— Bonjour vous deux ! Vous allez bien ? Où sont Minato et Naruto ? NARUTO, MON CŒUR, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS METTRE EN RETARD !

Elle eut moins de patience que son mari et entreprit de suite de grimper les marches jusqu'à l'étage, laissant les deux frères Uchiha circonspects, pendant que Nagato soupirait, se massant les yeux avec fatigue.

Il y eut un grand fracas, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto dévala les marches, saisissant la main de Sasuke pour l'entraîner dehors, puis Minato apparut, descendant plus tranquillement et faisant signe aux aînés de sortir de la maison.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la voiture de Minato, Nagato montant à l'avant avec son oncle. Il boucla sa ceinture et enfila le casque de son baladeur sur les oreilles, mettant la musique en marche. Il y avait vingt minutes de trajet jusqu'à l'école, il était nécessaire de s'isoler du bruit que pouvaient faire Naruto et Sasuke si on les réunissait dans un espace clos, et tant pis pour Itachi et Minato qui devraient encaisser sans pouvoir compter sur son soutien moral. Il ferma les paupières, s'amusant de l'ironie du sort qui avait amené sur le palier de sa maison l'exacte personne qu'il avait finalement décidé de fuir.

Il n'eut le temps d'écouter qu'une seule chanson quand un coup donné sur son épaule l'arracha à sa rêverie. Il baissa les yeux sur la main qui restait sur son épaule, puis retira son casque, croisant le regard d'Itachi dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire :

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier, mais le professeur Shimura aimerait nous recommander pour le concours national de mathématiques des moins de vingt ans.

Nagato retint de justesse un sourire – il adorait faire des concours de mathématiques en tandem avec Itachi – le transformant en une moue peu convaincue.

— Cette année, c'est compliqué, jeta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la main d'Itachi qui ne quittait pas son épaule.

Son oncle lui jeta un regard rapide, avant d'enclencher son clignotant, tournant la tête pour vérifier ses angles morts.

— Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée pour enrichir ta candidature au M. I. T., si ?

Nagato soupira, sentit les doigts d'Itachi se crisper légèrement puis il secoua la tête.

— Peut-être, mais entre le club d'astronomie, le club de robotique et le tutorat, puis le projet à présenter, et la campagne de Yahiko…

Itachi grogna.

— J'avais oublié la campagne… Il va encore vouloir utiliser mon fanclub pour parvenir à ses fins.

Nagato se redressa pour se dérober au contact qui persistait, puis il fit mine de ranger son baladeur dans son sac quand il perçut sur lui le regard surpris d'Itachi.

— Il a raison de mettre à profit les avantages qui se présentent à lui, rebondit Minato en lançant un nouveau regard en coin à son neveu.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, comme une retenue, une sècheresse dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait identifier ce que c'était exactement.

— Tu vas faire du tutorat, Nagato ? Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé…

Il essayait de le faire parler, pour savoir ce qui clochait.

— Oui, répondit-il, pour mon dossier. Ça peut être un atout supplémentaire.

— En maths ? demanda Itachi. Je vais en faire en maths.

— Non, en physique, corrigea Nagato. Sur la liste, j'ai vu que tu avais choisi maths, alors, pour équilibrer, j'ai choisi physique.

— Dommage, à part les cours du professeur Shimura, c'était la seule heure qu'on avait en commun, bougonna Itachi. On ne va pas beaucoup se voir, cette année, la plupart de nos pauses déjeuner ne coïncident pas et tous mes entraînements sont en décalé avec tes clubs.

Minato fronça les sourcils quand le profil de son neveu s'emplit de soulagement qu'il chassa rapidement, se fendant d'un « ouais, dommage, pas de chance » dénué de toute vie.

_« Quelque chose cloche sacrément »,_ se dit l'adulte en se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à son épouse quand il rentrerait le soir.

À l'arrière, Itachi fronça les sourcils, la désagréable impression qui l'avait saisi la veille revenant avec force. Il chassa cette idée d'un claquement de langue – _« il me fuit, non ? »_ – puis descendit de la voiture, remerciant Minato. Il observa la silhouette de son cadet qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où il avait cours et il pivota la tête vers Nagato qui avait déjà pris le chemin vers sa propre salle de cours. Étonné, il se lança à sa suite, le rattrapant quelques mètres plus loin, après avoir esquivé des première année qui s'étaient figés en le voyant s'avancer vers eux.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami, comme pour le retenir et celui-ci se dégagea avec douceur, lui offrant un sourire un peu moins vivant qu'à l'accoutumée, puis un regard poli. Itachi replaça son sac sur son épaule, humectant ses lèvres puis, essayant de ne pas se laisser happer dans le regard violet, il lança :

— Tu auras le temps de venir déjeuner avec nous, ce midi ?

— Non, désolé, le club d'astronomie… J'aimerais organiser une sortie d'observation du ciel aux jumelles pour regarder le double amas de Persée avec les nouveaux arrivants, je dois renouveler les formulaires d'autorisation pour les mineurs et les formulaires d'accompagnement destinés aux parents, puis vérifier si on a le budget, parce que j'avais déjà des demandes d'adhésion, hier, alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

— Désolé, ça va pas être possible. Mais on a trente minutes en commun pour la pause déjeuner de jeudi et les quatre heures de maths vendredi ! On se verra samedi soir chez Hidan, de toute façon.

Itachi hocha la tête, rassuré de voir que son ami pensait toujours à passer du temps avec eux. Il écarta une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour le club ? Je peux te rejoindre là-bas et t'aider, si tu veux ?

— Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, Megumi sera là.

Le sourire d'Itachi retomba alors que Nagato lui souhaitait une bonne journée, se dirigeant finalement vers sa salle de classe. Seul sur le chemin menant aux bâtiments administratifs de l'école, il fronça les sourcils. Megumi était une jeune femme de sixième année particulièrement affable, mignonne et intelligente, douce, très gentille, avec le cœur sur la main, mais il éprouvait pour elle une inexplicable aversion.

Il secoua la tête une fois de plus, puis il s'engagea à son tour en direction de sa salle de classe.

* * *

Minato s'étira longuement avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, dans lequel son épouse était déjà installée, en train de lire. Il délaça ses chaussures, les abandonnant au pied du meuble et déboutonna sa chemise, jetant un regard à son épouse par-dessus son épaule. La lampe de chevet projetait son ombre sur la porte, illuminant ses yeux de petites perles d'or et le mouvement de son mari alerta Kushina qui lui indiqua qu'elle était attentive et en repoussant le livre qu'elle lisait.

— Y a-t-il un problème avec notre neveu ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

— Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

Minato laissa la chemise tomber au sol, la remplaçant par un tee-shirt où il était inscrit « c'est moi l'chef » puis il retira son pantalon.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, il était très étrange, ce matin, quand je l'ai amené à l'école, totalement dans son monde… Il a un peu plus les pieds sur Terre, quand ses amis sont près de lui, normalement, mais la présence du petit Uchiha a… Je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait un truc.

Kushina haussa les épaules, fermant son livre, le posant sur la table de chevet, alors que Minato s'installait au lit, tirant la couverture sur lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde de son mari, puis se tourna vers lui, glissant ses bras sous l'oreiller pour le contempler.

— Il doit être stressé. C'est sa dernière année à l'école, il a beaucoup de pistes pour l'année prochaine. Si son projet de départ aux États-Unis se concrétise, il va partir pour longtemps. Ça doit le faire réfléchir.

— Oui, sans doute que ça joue, rétorqua Minato en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

Il fallait dire que Jiraya n'y était pas allé de main morte en disant à Nagato qu'il était prêt à financer ses études au M. I. T. s'il était sélectionné pour aller faire l'ensemble de son cursus là-bas. Pourtant, Minato fit la moue en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son épouse.

— Mais je sais pas… Ils se sont peut-être disputés, après tout, il n'est pas obligé de nous informer de tout, mais… Non, il agissait d'une drôle de manière avec Itachi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils… Enfin, ils étaient devenus bien plus proches depuis l'affaire Shisui Uchiha.

Kushina fronça les sourcils, son cœur se serrant légèrement.

— Il faut dire que ce n'était pas une petite histoire.

La grimace de Minato retourna encore plus son épouse.

— Je m'en réveille encore la nuit, en sueur…

Le petit Shisui Uchiha s'était suicidé à l'âge de dix-sept ans et c'était Itachi, presque treize ans au moment des faits, qui l'avait retrouvé mort. Minato avait été un des premiers sur les lieux, c'était malheureusement aussi le rôle de la brigade des mineurs d'aller récupérer les corps d'adolescents suicidés. Son cœur se serrait encore en repensant au petit garçon, couvert du sang de son cousin, assis au pied du lit, attendant simplement l'arrivée des secours et de la police près du corps.

Fugaku Uchiha n'avait pas pu venir récupérer son fils immédiatement, c'était donc Minato qui s'était chargé de lui, le ramenant directement à la maison, où Nagato terminait sa convalescence après une varicelle qui lui avait longtemps laissé des cicatrices dans le cou et sur les épaules. Nagato était resté avec son copain d'école tout le temps que son père mettait à venir le chercher, lui tenant fermement la main.

Quand un des subordonnés de Minato avait fait mine de se moquer de ces deux garçons aux doigts entrelacés, Minato l'avait vivement rabroué, avant de prononcer un avis négatif quant aux suites de carrière de ce policier dans la brigade des mineurs. Il n'avait pas été question pour lui d'avoir dans ses rangs un agent capable de rire visiblement de deux enfants se soutenant quand l'un d'entre eux venait de vivre la scène la plus traumatique de toute sa vie. Protéger les enfants, c'était aussi les protéger des policiers incapables de laisser leurs opinions surannées à la maison.

Parce qu'Itachi adorait son cousin comme un frère, il avait passé de longues semaines dans un mutisme complet, n'acceptant personne près de lui, à part son cadet, refusant d'aller à l'école. Nagato avait insisté pour lui apporter chaque soir les notes du jour, qu'il s'évertuait à recopier pendant les heures d'études qu'il accumulait en fin de journée, le temps que Kushina ou Minato puisse se libérer pour venir le chercher.

— Mais il était mal dans sa peau, ce môme, enchaîna Minato. C'était un bon gamin, pourtant, je le croisais souvent au commissariat. Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien remarqué…

Il secoua la tête, plissant les lèvres et il tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées. Travailler comme policier avait été un des rêves de sa vie et il avait longtemps hésité avec une profession en lien avec les enfants. Quand il avait su qu'il lui était possible de lier les deux, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'une partie du job consisterait à ramasser les corps d'enfants qui s'étaient persuadés que la vie ne leur apporterait plus rien. Malheureusement, Shisui Uchiha n'avait pas été le plus jeune… Minato avait vu tellement de violences, tellement d'horreurs…

Alors souvent, il repensait à cette image, gravée dans son esprit, de son neveu s'approchant sans bruit de son ami, s'installant à ses côtés dans le canapé et lui tenant la main, sans un mot et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Et le comportement de son neveu, ce matin-là, n'était clairement pas celui du petit garçon cinq ans auparavant.

L'adolescence était un calvaire, vraiment.

— Nagato a un problème avec Itachi, je peux te le garantir. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi, mais je trouve ça louche. Crois mon instinct de flic.

Kushina esquissa un sourire.

— Est-ce que le flic merveilleux qui me sert de mari accepterait de laisser ses enquêtes au pied du lit pour me faire un câlin ?

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, Minato eut une première confirmation de ses soupçons quand il croisa son neveu qui descendait, frais et prêt à partir bien longtemps avant l'heure effective du départ. Il avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner et entra dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards et le frigo à la recherche du déjeuner préparé par Kushina, piquant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, mordant dedans avec plaisir.

— Bonjour, tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose en même temps que Naruto et les frères Uchiha ?

— Hm, hmpf, croustilla-t-il avant d'avaler. Pardon. Non, merci, je dois passer au club de robotique avant d'aller en cours, pour ouvrir le fab-lab. Chôjurô m'a prévenu hier soir qu'il commençait les cours en décalé, donc je n'ai pas pu t'avertir. J'y vais, mon bus ne va pas tarder !

— Je te récupère, ce soir, en même temps que les autres ?

Nagato s'arrêta avant de franchir le seuil de la cuisine et tourna sa tête vers Minato, notant son air échevelé et son pyjama franchement peu conventionnel – un caleçon large et un tee-shirt à message, celui du jour scandait « C'est moi l'chef ».

— Tu veux dire Sasuke et Naruto, hein ?

— Oui, oui, seulement les petits.

— D'accord, alors ! À ce soir !

La porte d'entrée claqua et quand, une heure plus tard, les deux frères frappèrent à la porte, Itachi fut étonné d'apprendre que son ami était parti plus tôt. L'ambiance dans la maison était beaucoup plus calme que la veille. Kushina dormait encore – c'était son jour de repos – et Naruto, encore au radar, se traînait comme il le pouvait pour faire semblant d'être parfaitement éveillé et ne pas être grondé d'avoir repoussé son sommeil la veille. Son père avait déjà menacé plusieurs fois de le priver de cette console de jeu portable que son parrain lui avait offerte pendant les vacances d'été.

Itachi patientait dans l'entrée, alors que Sasuke bousculait un peu Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien pris son compas pour la géométrie, ses affaires de sport, son casse-croute en évitant de le mettre dans le sac de sport pour être sûr de le retrouver en état. Minato faisait face à l'aîné de Fugaku, l'observant alors qu'il semblait pensif. Quand l'adolescent s'aperçut que l'adulte le fixait, il offrit un sourire un peu timide.

Minato Namikaze l'impressionnait beaucoup depuis la mort de Shisui. Il se souviendrait toujours de lui comme de cet adulte qui l'avait arraché à un monde fait de sang comme s'il ne pesait rien, l'emportant avec lui loin d'une scène macabre. C'était Minato qui l'avait nettoyé de tout le sang qu'il avait partout, qui l'avait changé et c'était la voix de cet homme qui lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Auréolé de ses cheveux blonds, ses immenses yeux bleus toujours trop gentils malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient contemplées, il avait, ce jour-là, offert une bouffée d'oxygène à Itachi, en attendant que son père arrive.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du reste, à part l'enterrement de Shisui, où il était allé, vêtu de noir. Nagato et Kisame s'étaient tenus près de lui tout du long, le premier serrant sa main, le second son épaule.

Minato toussota.

— Tu disais, hier, que ton emploi du temps ne coïncidait pas avec celui de Nagato ?

— Absolument pas, confirma Itachi. C'est tellement absurde qu'on dirait presque que c'est volontaire, on a toujours eu au moins des heures d'étude en commun jusqu'à présent, mais cette année, rien, à part nos heures avec le professeur Shimura.

— C'est dommage… Ton père et moi étions tout à fait d'accord pour dire que votre entente et votre travail en commun permettaient de vous stimuler.

— Plutôt rare que vous soyez d'accord avec mon père, M. Namikaze, sourit Itachi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera une solution. J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra participer au concours, on s'y amuse plutôt bien, d'habitude.

Mais le rictus de l'adolescent était faux et Minato sentit son visage se contracter de perplexité, impression qu'il effaça bien vite pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le fils de Fugaku. Il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et changea de sujet :

— Ton père m'a dit que tu allais t'inscrire en médecine, tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

L'adolescent hocha brièvement la tête.

— Je serai chirurgien.

— Ah ? Et tu restes au pays ?

Itachi jeta un regard en biais vers les escaliers puis approuva. Il ne s'imaginait pas partir loin de son cadet pendant dix ans pour aller faire des études à l'étranger. Minato sourit de plus belle.

— Ah bon, je te voyais bien faire comme Nagato et tenter l'inscription aux États-Unis.

L'adolescent grimaça légèrement, changeant ses appuis, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'intention de partir, confessa-t-il, il ne nous en avait pas parlé.

_Oups…_

Minato consulta sa montre, jeta un regard aux escaliers où avaient disparu les deux pré-ados, puis il reporta ses yeux bleus sur le gamin de Fugaku.

— J'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps. Cet été, son parrain lui a proposé de financer toutes ses études s'il se décidait à partir là-bas.

— Et il aurait tort de s'en priver, approuva Itachi sans savoir expliquer pourquoi sa gorge était si serrée. Je pensais qu'il nous en aurait parlé de suite, il l'évoquait l'année dernière, quand Deidara nous a dit qu'il partirait sans doute vivre à New York, mais plus comme un rêve irréalisable qu'un projet.

Il haussa les épaules, tentant d'écarter la sensation de malaise qu'il éprouvait confusément et il changea de sujet, celui-ci le gênant inexplicablement.

— Le concours serait en deux étapes distinctes. La première aura lieu en janvier et la seconde après la saison de basket. Ça m'arrange, à vrai dire, d'après Kakashi Hatake, la compétition sera rude cette année.

Les deux cadets finirent par redescendre, Naruto finalement habillé et réveillé, Sasuke présentant aux autres une moue contrariée et Itachi lui lança un regard curieux que son frère ignora, franchissant seulement la porte que Minato venait d'ouvrir.

* * *

— Bienvenue à cette première réunion du comité rédactionnel du _Raikiri_ , le journal de l'école Senju de Konoha, débuta Asuma d'une voix forte afin d'attirer l'attention des nouveaux venus.

Devant lui, il y avait une dizaine de personnes et il porta un regard blasé à son neveu Konohamaru qui s'était installé au premier rang, les mains posées sur le pupitre, feignant être sage. Les deux camarades qui l'accompagnaient ne semblaient pas particulièrement jouasses d'être là.

— Je vois parmi vous des nouveaux venus à l'école, alors laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'est _Raikiri_ : un bimensuel qui se veut exhaustif sur tout ce qui se passe à l'école. Nous avons aussi une rubrique politique, c'est Kurenai qui s'en charge, si tu veux bien...

La jeune femme désignée se leva, présentant aux autres une masse de cheveux bouclés, une bouche pulpeuse et un sourire avenant :

— Je me chargerai de former un élève plus jeune pour prendre ma suite, informa-t-elle. Une liste d'inscription circulera. La rubrique politique vise surtout à discuter les programmes des divers candidats à l'élection au poste de président des élèves, mais pas seulement. Elle sert à permettre à chacun d'exprimer une opinion. Nous aimons rester près de l'actualité du pays et inviter nos camarades à développer une pensée critique.

Elle acheva son discours sur un sourire puis elle se rassit, rendant la parole à son petit ami qui hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner :

— Gai est à la rubrique sports et–

Ledit Gai se leva d'un bond, tendit son index droit vers le ciel et effectua un déhanché impressionnant, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres :

— Et je n'ai pas eu le poste parce que mon père et sa moustache sont les coaches de l'équipe de basket ! J'ai moi aussi besoin d'un élève qui sera d'accord pour suivre ma formation ! Attention, elle demande de l'implication, parce qu'à la rubrique sports, on encourage absolument toutes nos équipes sportives, pas que nos basketteurs ou nos nageurs ! Ça implique d'aller à toutes les compétitions ! TOUTES ! Pour être journaliste sportif, il faut une condition physique aussi bonne que les sportifs, mais d'avoir aussi en tête absolument toutes les règles de tous les sports, dans leurs subtilités, c'est bien plus complexe que toutes les autres rubriques ! Alors si vous vous en sentez les tripes, je vous attends !

Il se rassit et Asuma retint un profond soupir sans savoir s'il était atterré par le comportement son dynamique ami ou s'il était dépité par les soubresauts d'excitation d'un des nouveaux – un élève de troisième année, Rock Lee, il lui semblait – qui trépignait devant en lançant régulièrement des regards émerveillés à Gai.

Il présenta un par un tous les responsables de rubrique et finit par lui-même, d'une voix laconique :

— Et moi, je suis Asuma Sarutobi – oui, comme le prof de bio, c'est mon père – et je suis le rédacteur-en-chef. C'est à moi qu'il faudra présenter tous vos articles avant qu'ils sortent. Nos dates de parution c'est la première semaine du mois et le troisième semaine du mois. Des questions ?

— Oui, oui ! trépigna Konohamaru. Tu cherches un remplaçant pour ta place ? Comment on devient rédacteur-en-chef ? Je suis pas venu ici pour écrire des piges nulles qui passent inaperçues, je veux faire les éditos.

Asuma baissa ses yeux sur son neveu qui lui tendait un sourire insolent alors que ses amis s'écartaient légèrement de lui, comme pour se désolidariser de ses propos, regardant partout ailleurs. Le rédacteur-en-chef porta la main à sa poche de pantalon, tirant un paquet en papier kraft duquel il sortit un bâton de réglisse qu'il porta à ses lèvres, croquant dedans à l'aide de ses canines.

— Alors, pour devenir rédacteur-en-chef, il faut d'abord faire des piges dans des rubriques, avoir une orthographe irréprochable, savoir tenir une ligne éditoriale et ne pas taper sur le système de son prédécesseur. Disons-le clairement, t'es pas bien classé pour prendre ma suite, pour l'instant. Ino !

Une jeune femme blonde aux traits longs cheveux, qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que Konohamaru, sursauta vivement à l'entente de son nom, faisant une tache d'encre noire sur le cahier où elle faisait mine de prendre des notes. Konohamaru se tourna vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle avait seulement couvert la page d'inscriptions de type « Sasuke et Ino Uchiha », « Sasuke je t'aime pour toujours » et il leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Asuma avait un petit sourire.

— Tu prendras Konohamaru sous ton aile à la rubrique potins. Kurenai, je te laisse prendre en charge Hinata. Gai, tu auras avec toi Lee et Tenten. Udon, Moegi, je vous laisse avec Ebisu. Ça va à tout le monde ?

— Non, protesta Konohamaru, je suis beaucoup trop bien pour la rubrique des potins !

— Parfait, ignora Asuma, si tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, on va pouvoir commencer à discuter de notre prochain numéro, il sort dans une semaine, que chaque rubrique me présente une idée rapidement.

Les chaises raclèrent, signe que chacun se répartissaient par groupe et Konohamaru foudroya Ino du regard avant de se lever à son tour, se dirigeant d'un pas boudeur vers son oncle.

— Asuma, je ne suis pas d'accord, commença-t-il, je ne veux pas travailler avec… une _fille_.

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard en biais en allumant l'ordinateur.

— C'est justement pour ça que tu vas travailler avec elle, il est temps de te ressaisir et de commencer à comprendre que les femmes ne sont pas des hommes en moins bien.

Konohamaru roula des yeux et tendit un doigt accusateur vers Ino :

— Quand on voit celle-là, on peut douter, quand même, siffla-t-il à voix basse.

— Ino, tu veux dire ? rétorqua Asuma sans même regarder son neveu. Elle est dans le collimateur de la meilleure école de journalisme du pays, ses articles de potins lui ont permis de remporter un prix de journalisme, l'année dernière, et elle a un don inné pour la récolte d'informations. Elle est peut-être un peu… groupie… Mais c'est Izumi Uchiha qui l'a formée. Elle saura t'amener vers du vrai journalisme. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

— Ouais, soupira le jeune garçon, je veux faire du journalisme d'investigation.

— Alors commence par les potins. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si facile que ça et que tu devras travailler avec des notions pointues, comme l'éthique. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Konohamaru. Soit tu te plies à mes directives, soit tu reviens t'inscrire au club de journalisme l'année prochaine.

Dépité, le jeune garçon jeta un regard sur la porte, puis sur Ino et, poussant un large soupir, une moue grognonne sur le visage, il s'approcha de la blonde et tira la chaise près d'elle. Elle lui porta un regard froid puis, exhalant doucement, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux.

— J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, lança-t-elle sans en penser un traître mot. J'ai pris la place d'Izumi à la rubrique parce que cette année, elle n'a pas le temps : avec le fanclub d'Itachi, elle n'a plus une minute à elle.

— C'est vrai que pousser des cris de truie à chaque fois qu'il respire, ça doit être épuisant, s'exaspéra-t-il. Il est même pas si génial que ça, ce mec, termina-t-il en grommelant dans sa barbe.

— Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle avec force en lui portant une œillade contrariée. Des cris de truie ?

— Je t'en prie, bâilla Konohamaru, pas plus tard qu'hier, elle était avec trois autres filles, à la fenêtre du couloir est, en train de se pâmer parce que, je cite « il marche, oh mon dieu, regardez, il marche ! ». Ça va être ça, notre boulot ? Constater que les mecs d'Akatsuki savent marcher ?

Ino allait répliquer vertement quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. Il s'agissait de Yahiko qui s'avança dans la pièce en saluant Asuma d'un sourire, avant de faire signe à Ino et de passer entre les rangées jusqu'à rejoindre Kurenai, pour laquelle il dit : « Je suis venu t'apporter mon programme électoral et le texte de mon discours ». La spécialiste de politique du journal le remercia d'un ton charmé avant de se tourner vers Hinata :

— C'est un parfait exemple de ce que je disais. La neutralité politique est extrêmement compliquée à atteindre. On peut difficilement traiter de ce genre d'actualités sans donner notre avis, même si c'est seulement dans les mots. Yahiko, laisse-moi te présenter Hinata Hyuuga, c'est elle qui m'assistera sur la rubrique politique cette année.

Konohamaru détourna son regard de la scène quand Ino lui tapa sur le bras pour l'inciter à se pencher vers elle et elle baissa la voix pour prononcer :

— C'est mon nouveau frère, mes parents sont famille d'accueil et on l'a chez nous en ce moment. Et il y a quelques jours, il était au téléphone avec un des mecs d'Akatsuki, je sais pas lequel et j'ai pas tout entendu, parce que les portes sont épaisses et qu'il parlait pas fort, mais il a dit un truc du genre « d'accord je vais t'aider à l'esquiver ». Y a anguille sous roche dans Akatsuki, ça sent le potin. Et là où ça sent le potin, on se trouve pas loin. Compris ?

— Tu veux que j'enquête sur Akatsuki ?

— Les lecteurs adorent les potins sur le groupe le plus populaire du lycée, confirma Ino. En plus, t'es vaguement copain avec le cousin d'Uzumaki, y a moyen de récolter des infos.

Konohamaru laissa son front tomber sur le bois du pupitre et le son résonna dans toute la pièce. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de prendre la porte et de renoncer au club de journalisme. Il grommela donc son assentiment, ses yeux se révulsant d'exaspération.

* * *

**_Un an plus tôt_ **

_La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la télévision et par le halo émanant du lampadaire, projeté sur le plafond, baignant le salon dans une lumière éthérée. Kushina et Minato étaient de sortie et n'avaient pas prévu de rentrer avant le lendemain. Nagato et Naruto en avaient profité, avec l'autorisation de leurs parents, pour convier à domicile les frères Uchiha qui vivaient à dix minutes à pied de chez eux, en coupant par le parc et en longeant la rivière Nakano._

_Cela faisait longtemps que les cadets étaient montés dans la chambre de Naruto pour se coucher. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin._

_Le générique avait depuis longtemps fini de dérouler une liste immense de noms, pourtant aucun des deux ne parvenait à bouger. Nagato n'osait pas se tourner vers son ami, qui avait remonté ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, emmitouflé dans un plaid. Il n'osait pas se tourner parce qu'il sentait le canapé vibrer sous les tremblements d'Itachi et il devinait aisément ses prunelles embuées de larmes. Peut-être les retenait-il, peut-être pas. Et Nagato ne savait pas quoi dire._

_Plus tôt dans la soirée, Itachi avait confessé n'avoir jamais vu_ Le tombeau des lucioles _et Nagato, sous le choc, lui avait affirmé qu'ils profiteraient que les petits fussent couchés pour regarder ce chef-d'œuvre de l'animation._

_Il laissa le silence s'éterniser entre eux et une voix tremblante le brisa :_

_— Il met les cendres… dans… Il met sa…_

_Un hoquet échappa à Itachi puis il essaya de se remettre de ses émotions, se forçant à souffler doucement, tournant la tête pour essuyer ses larmes à l'abri de l'examen minutieux que faisait son camarade sur sa silhouette prostrée. Pourtant, de nouveaux sanglots affluèrent au bord de ses lèvres, appuyant sur son sternum, forçant de nouveaux tremblements à le saisir avec poigne._

_Il pressa ses yeux contre ses genoux et Nagato se déplaça sur le canapé, passant son bras droit dans le dos de son ami, frottant avec douceur le long de la colonne vertébrale, murmurant un « là, là, ça va aller… » qui sonnait un peu faux. Petit à petit, les soubresauts s'espacèrent, perdirent en puissance. Itachi essaya une nouvelle fois de prendre la parole. Tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un « oh bordel… » avant qu'il ne fût terrassé par une salve de larmes qu'il ne prit même plus la peine de cacher._

_Avec une exhalation désolée – il savait le film dur à voir et lui-même avait essuyé ses yeux plusieurs fois dans le revers de sa manche –, il força sur son bras, attirant Itachi contre lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour se lover contre Nagato, son visage humide de pleurs venant se loger dans le cou de l'autre, sa main passée contre ses épaules, effleurant la nuque au passage._

_Nagato referma l'étreinte et berça Itachi le temps qu'il se calme, ses yeux se perdant sur les meubles du salon alors qu'il sentait une fébrilité étrange à se tenir si près de son ami, son nez dans les longs cheveux bruns, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait avec étonnement. La sensation passa. Un rire provoqua une faible réplique, mais elle s'estompa alors que l'étreinte s'achevait, Itachi s'écartant._

_Il semblait toujours chamboulé, mais un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. L'œillade poliment curieuse qu'il reçut en retour le força à secouer la tête, effaçant d'un revers de main les dernières traces de ses sanglots._

_— Plus jamais, affirma-t-il d'un ton décidé. Plus jamais je ne…_

_Il fit une pause, inspira profondément. Nagato se rendit compte que ses doigts effleuraient toujours le dos de son ami, il les retira discrètement. Itachi frissonna._

_— C'est horrible, reprit-il. Tu te rends compte, il, il… Bordel !_

_C'était rare de l'entendre jurer, encore plus de pouvoir contempler le spectacle de ses rétines s'embuant de larmes. Nagato saisit le plaid qui avait glissé des épaules de son invité et l'étendit sur leurs jambes, avant de remettre son bras sur le flanc d'Itachi, l'incitant à revenir près de lui._

_— Viens, on va mettre autre chose._

_Itachi se laissa faire, Nagato empoigna la télécommande de la télévision pour changer de chaîne, ignorant son cœur qui recommençait à battre, erratique. Ils finirent par tomber sur une émission musicale qu'ils regardèrent distraitement pendant une demi-heure avant de commencer à s'endormir devant l'écran._

_Se levant, Nagato et Itachi rangèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient utilisé – leurs verres, les restes d'un paquet de bonbons, la couverture qu'ils avaient étalée sur eux – puis ils montèrent à l'étage pour aller se coucher._

_Quand Nagato laissa Itachi devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, ce dernier eut un mouvement vif, retenant son hôte par la couture de son pull avant de le lâcher, tête basse, prenant une première inspiration, puis une seconde._

_— Bonne nuit ? souffla-t-il._

_Nagato déglutit, son pied gauche s'avança vers son camarade, il baissa les yeux._

_— Bonne nuit, oui…_

_Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires puis Nagato tourna les talons, s'engouffrant dans sa chambre, le sang pulsant sourdement à ses tempes._

_— Mais pourquoi j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser ? se demanda-t-il dans un murmure._

_Il massa doucement ses yeux, convaincu que ça irait mieux après une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit coeur ou un petit mot si ça vous a plu !


	3. La filature et les toilettes

**Chapitre 3 – La Filature et les Toilettes**

Les bras chargés d'un lourd carton encombré par le nouveau matériel qu'il était allé récupérer au secrétariat du proviseur, Nagato parcourait les couloirs déserts à cette heure de la journée pour pouvoir atteindre le bureau relativement isolé du club d'astronomie. Il s'agissait en fait bien plus d'un ancien local de stockage reconverti que d'une vraie pièce, mais il s'en servait majoritairement comme entrepôt, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de disposer d'autant d'espace qu'un fan-club, par exemple.

La sangle de la sacoche contenant son ordinateur commençait à peser sur ses épaules, son sac de cours n'était pas plus léger et l'équilibre instable du colis le rendait méfiant. Il aurait tôt fait de laisser tomber la boîte et d'abimer les oculaires fraîchement reçus qu'il avait hâte de faire découvrir à Megumi. Il savait qu'elle apprécierait.

Un bruit résonna derrière lui et il se retourna, scrutant le couloir désert en fronçant les sourcils, vaguement inquiet.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait la drôle de sensation d'être traqué et que quelqu'un épiait ses faits et gestes en quasi-permanence et cette sensation dérangeante ne s'apaisait que lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie des autres membres d'Akatsuki. Le cœur battant sourdement, la respiration se troublant, il resta immobile quelques secondes de plus dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin la silhouette de la personne qui le suivait, mais il ne put rien distinguer de suspect.

— Nagato, prononça une voix surgissant derrière lui.

Il sursauta, pivotant, manquant de faire tomber le carton, et Itachi assura son équilibre alors que son ami le foudroyait du regard en reprenant la main sur l'objet.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! Fais du bruit quand tu te déplaces, s'il te plaît !

Itachi esquissa un sourire, s'écartant du chemin, puis il jeta un œil aux bras encombrés de son camarade.

— Un coup de main, peut-être ? Tu as l'air de disparaître sous tout ce poids.

— Je veux bien, tu peux attraper mes clés dans ma poche pour ouvrir la salle ?

Itachi hocha la tête et il avorta son geste aussitôt qu'il l'entama.

— Quelle poche ?

Nagato leva les yeux au ciel, lui fourrant d'autorité le carton dans les bras, dégageant ainsi ses mains, pour tâter ses poches et attraper le trousseau qu'il avait rangé dans sa veste. Il fit signe à Itachi de le suivre sur encore quelques mètres, puis s'approcha d'une porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de l'ouvrir et s'écarter pour laisser passer son ami. Entrant à sa suite, il alluma le plafonnier et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, plissant des paupières, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

— Pose-le sur la table, s'il te plaît. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Itachi s'exécuta, écartant les rabats du carton pour observer son contenu et il soupira.

— Je vais finir par venir m'inscrire à ton club, ça a l'air d'être le seul moyen pour que je puisse te voir… C'est toujours toi qui fais les cours aux débutants ?

Nagato resta immobile une seconde. Ça aussi, il s'était assuré que ça n'arrive pas. Il esquissa une grimace désolée.

— Non, c'est Megumi, maintenant, je ne m'occupe que des intermédiaires, cette année. Elle a accepté de me décharger un peu, pour que je puisse aussi dormir, parfois.

— Et malgré ça, on ne te voit plus.

Itachi s'écarta du carton puis posa ses yeux sur Nagato, pour l'observer déambuler dans le local, changeant un objet de place, puis un autre, posant son ordinateur et l'allumant.

— Comme tu le vois, j'ai pas mal de travail. Je dois faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'on a reçu, aujourd'hui.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— En gros, ce qui permet de regarder les étoiles. C'est le but du club, taquina Nagato.

Itachi esquissa un sourire.

— Et ça me dépasse. Elles sont toujours pareilles.

Nagato haussa les épaules, puis tapa son mot de passe.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?

L'autre hésita, passant une langue sur ses lèvres. Nagato détourna le regard, faisant mine d'être absorbé par son écran. Il fallait dire que c'était particulièrement gênant pour lui de se retrouver seul avec Itachi dans une pièce close et sans fenêtre. L'ambiance n'était pas non plus intime, mais elle restait tout de même troublante, dans la mesure où il avait, pendant ces derniers jours, réussi à l'éviter avec plus ou moins de brio.

— Je sais pas, j'ai une sensation désagréable depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe.

— Oui, confirma Nagato. Ton fan-club. Tu sais bien, Izumi et les autres qui s'accrochent à toi tant que faire se peut.

L'aigreur dans sa voix n'était passée inaperçue que parce qu'Itachi était réellement concentré et Nagato se fustigea intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit plus prudent sinon son ami allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Ce dernier écarta l'idée d'une action de ses groupies d'un geste de la main assez agacé.

— Non, c'est autre chose. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de leurs regards, mais là, c'est très appuyé et très dérangeant. J'en ai parlé avec Yahiko et Konan, ils ont eu des sensations similaires, alors… Et toi ?

Nagato releva la tête et pinça les lèvres en plongeant dans le regard de son ami, avant de hocher le menton de mauvaise grâce.

— Je dois l'admettre, j'ai aussi eu cette impression. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas être seul dans ce couloir, avant que tu arrives. Je suis rassuré de ne pas devenir fou.

Itachi hocha la tête, s'approchant d'un télescope pour l'observer de plus près avec une mine ennuyée, puis il darda un regard froid sur le mur où étaient affichées des photos des membres du club, foudroyant Megumi de ses prunelles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille et chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'elle était mignonne, une nouvelle bouffée de colère montait en lui.

— J'ai mené ma petite enquête, informa-t-il sans se tourner vers Nagato. Cette sensation était bizarre alors je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait. Il s'agit de Sarutobi.

— Asuma ? gargouilla le président du club, le timbre incrédule.

— Konohamaru. Il nous prend tour à tour en filature.

— Le nain de jardin de première année ? Mais pourquoi il nous suit ?

Itachi délaissa le combat de regards avec la photo de Megumi, pour s'approcher de Nagato, s'asseyant sur une chaise, pianotant sur le bois du bureau.

— Apparemment, il a rejoint l'équipe du _Raikiri_ et il s'occupe de la rubrique potins.

Nagato hocha la tête, portant un regard rapide à son ami.

— Je vois, il s'est mis en tête de trouver un scoop concernant Akatsuki.

— Voilà.

Nagato soupira en roulant des yeux, double-cliquant sur l'icône de son tableur.

— Eh bien, il va être déçu, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter sur nous. Enfin, si on oublie les talons de Deidara.

— C'est déjà de notoriété publique.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter sur nous. Qu'espère-t-il trouver ?

Itachi étendit ses jambes, ses pieds heurtèrent ceux de son ami, il s'excusa avant d'écarter les jambes pour ne plus le gêner.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je voulais te prévenir. Si jamais tu as quelque chose de suspect à faire, évite quand tu sens ce regard sur toi.

Itachi se leva à la fin de sa phrase, se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Je vais te laisser tranquille, si tu as tant de travail.

Quelque chose heurta le cœur de Nagato puis il réfléchit quelques secondes. Si jamais ils étaient effectivement suivis, laisser Itachi partir risquait de concentrer le regard du jeune Sarutobi sur eux.

À la rubrique Potins, personne n'avait de scrupules, donc si son secret était découvert, il serait en une d'un numéro spécial et il n'était pas question de se donner ainsi en spectacle, pas à l'approche de ces élections qui comptaient tant pour Yahiko. Il déglutit puis lança :

— Tu veux m'aider ? On ne sera pas trop de deux et puis déjeuner seul, ça m'ennuie un peu, c'est triste.

Itachi arrêta sa course vers la porte et revint vers lui en souriant. La proposition de Nagato le soulageait grandement. Il avait vraiment cette sensation, parfois, que son ami le fuyait et passer un déjeuner avec lui apaisait grandement cette crainte.

_Bien sûr que non, il ne me fuit pas, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?_

Nagato retira son ordinateur du bureau constitué d'une planche sur deux tréteaux, et il fit un peu de place, avant de farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de sa boîte à bento qu'il ouvrit alors qu'Itachi faisait de même. Ils regardèrent le contenu respectif de leur boîte, et, une œillade complice plus tard, ils avaient échangé leurs déjeuners.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère persiste à vouloir me nourrir de viande rouge alors que je n'aime pas ça, s'interrogea Itachi et un rire échappa à Nagato.

— Probablement parce que tu me la donnes chaque fois et qu'elle pense que ça te plaît.

— Probablement, oui. Je n'ai tellement pas le cœur à lui demander de différencier entre mon frère et moi…

Ils laissèrent un silence courir entre eux, le temps de manger, et Nagato finit par relever la tête.

— C'est toujours aussi bon, super bien épicé, affirma-t-il. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pu goûter la cuisine de ta mère.

— Je lui dirai ça, elle sera ravie. Tu as décidé pour le concours ?

Nagato leva les yeux vers Itachi, sentant ses lèvres grimacer.

— Ça va vraiment faire beaucoup…

_Beaucoup trop de temps seul avec toi._

— Et cette année, c'est…

_L'exact contraire d'une bonne idée._

— Tu ne m'avais pas informé que tu voulais aller au M. I. T.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux auburn, un soupir remontant le long de sa gorge, puis il posa ses baguettes sur le bord de la boîte, empoignant sa bouteille pour avaler un peu du liquide bien frais.

— Rien n'est sûr, encore, lâcha-t-il sans conviction. C'est très dur d'y entrer. Mais Parrain m'a proposé de régler les frais de scolarité cet été et… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

— J'espère que tu plaisantes, c'est une opportunité en or, s'enflamma Itachi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir le niveau d'envisager un tel cursus. Et puis, c'est ton rêve à portée de mains, après, ce seront les stages à la NASA, puis l'ISS et c'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ?

— Oui, alors, ce que je veux, murmura Nagato dans un souffle, il vaut mieux éviter de s'y fier, en ce moment…

Il esquiva le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, faisant mine de s'intéresser au carton qui avait été abandonné derrière eux, puis débarrassant les restes de son déjeuner, il se leva pour se saisir du colis qui attendait son inventaire. Itachi ne s'attarda donc pas sur cette phrase cryptique, débarrassant à son tour pour permettre à Nagato de poser le carton entre eux.

— Je vais te passer mon ordi, lança le président du club. Megumi nous a créé un tableur très efficace, il suffit de rentrer la référence sur…

Il fouilla dans le carton pour saisir un des objets emballés dans un plastique bleu et souple, désignant un ensemble de chiffres et de lettres inscrit dessus à l'encre noire.

— Sur l'emballage, et le reste des informations s'insèrera automatiquement dans le tableau. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, laisse de côté, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Au moment où Itachi hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris, la porte du local s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant apparaître un Yahiko échevelé et essoufflé.

— Nagato, tu – oh, Itachi, tu es là aussi, ça m'évitera d'avoir à te chercher. Ramenez-vous immédiatement. Naruto et Sasuke ont fait exploser les toilettes du bâtiment B.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel Itachi et Nagato échangèrent un regard confus, puis la lumière se fit dans leurs esprits. Jurant de toute sa voix, Nagato se leva de sa chaise, réunissant ses affaires pendant que l'aîné de Sasuke faisait de même et ils sortirent, abandonnant tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Yahiko passa devant pendant qu'Itachi le suivait et Nagato fermait la marche, s'étant interrompu pour fermer le local à clé derrière lui.

— Explique-nous la situation.

— Actuellement, Senju a refusé de les recevoir, ils sont dans son secrétariat en train d'attendre, je suis venu vous chercher dès que j'ai entendu ça. Peut-être que si les deux meilleurs de l'école sont avec eux, il sera plus clément.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir parvenir jusqu'au secrétariat.

* * *

Il était rare pour Itachi et Nagato de se retrouver dans le bureau du proviseur quand il était profondément en colère. En général, ils n'y allaient que pour recevoir des félicitations – pour leurs résultats scolaires, ou, pour le jeune Uchiha, pour le classement toujours très bon de l'équipe de basket. Ils n'avaient jamais eu, encore, l'occasion de contempler le pli contrarié que formait la bouche de Tobirama Senju quand il avait affaire à des élèves indisciplinés, voire dangereux.

Ils échangèrent donc un regard inquiet pour leurs cadets, contemplant les silhouettes de Minato et Fugaku qui avaient fini par débarquer dans l'établissement, l'un comme l'autre profondément accablé par la situation.

Fugaku eut un rire froid, l'air suffisant, les bras croisés, son regard posé sur Minato qui dardait sur son propre fils une œillade atterrée.

— Elle est belle, ricana Fugaku, l'éducation compréhensive que tu donnes à ton enfant.

— Dois-je te rappeler que ton fils aussi se trouve dans ce bureau ? M'entends-tu pour autant commenter l'éducation à l'ancienne que tu prodigues à tes enfants ?

Le commissaire se tourna vers son subordonné.

— Ton fils aura entraîné le mien. Sasuke est influençable.

Le susnommé protesta silencieusement un « hey ! », une moue outrée sur le visage et son ami essaya de garder tête basse pour dissimuler le rire qui montait.

Derrière eux, Nagato toussota légèrement.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais...

— En effet, rebondit Minato. Nous discuterons pédagogie une autre fois.

Fugaku prit une inspiration et lança :

— Sasuke, tu seras privé de sortie et de console pendant un mois. Tu consacreras tes loisirs à aider ta mère aux tâches ménagères. Tu rédigeras également un exposé sur les sanitaires depuis la Rome Antique jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Itachi, tu seras également privé de sortie pendant un mois et tu rédigeras une dissertation sur tes devoirs d'aîné en expliquant en quoi tu y as manqué en laissant ça se produire.

— À vos ordres, Père, répondirent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Minato soupira profondément.

— Naruto, Nagato, même tarif.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Nagato avec colère, ce n'est pas juste, je n'y suis pour rien, j'étais à l'autre bout de l'établissement ! Sérieusement, c'est pas juste, Itachi et moi n'y sommes absolument pour rien s'ils sont assez cons pour se faire prendre en train de faire exploser les toilettes !

— Pour se faire prendre ? releva Fugaku en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui, ajouta Naruto. Comme quand Nagato fait le mur. Il dit que l'essentiel c'est de ne pas se faire prendre.

Minato se massa les yeux avec exaspération pendant que Nagato promettait mille souffrances à Naruto.

— Tu fais le mur, donc, ponctua Minato avec un large sourire.

— Très bien, grommela Nagato, puni pendant un mois. Balance, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto.

— Lâcheur, répliqua ce dernier en tirant la langue.

Minato humecta ses lèvres puis ajouta :

— Et c'est valable à partir de maintenant.

— QUOI ?

Le cri de Nagato résonna dans le bureau du proviseur, faisant grimacer Sasuke.

— Tu déconnes, protesta-t-il en regardant son oncle. C'est mon anniversaire, ce week-end, et y a la sortie à l'Observatoire, demain soir, j'ai bataillé pendant des mois pour réussir à organiser cet événement, à convaincre les parents des membres du club, à réunir toutes les autorisations et à négocier avec les techniciens, tu peux pas me faire ça.

Minato resta de marbre, Nagato chercha les yeux du proviseur Senju. La seule autre personne qui savait à quel point il avait lutté pour pouvoir planifier ce court séjour à l'Observatoire de Konoha était bien Tobirama Senju qui avait suivi toutes les démarches.

Il se souvenait très bien, l'année passée, quand le jeune Uzumaki avait sollicité une entrevue avec lui dans le but de lui soumettre ce projet. Il était venu avec un dossier très complet, qu'il avait défendu avec fougue.

L'opiniâtreté dont savait faire preuve le jeune Uzumaki forçait le respect, Tobirama le reconnaissait de bon cœur. Jamais son jeune élève n'avait faibli devant les obstacles qu'il avait dû franchir pour mener ce projet à terme et le proviseur devait bien reconnaître avoir volontairement choisi de se mettre en retrait pour savoir jusqu'où était prêt à aller Nagato pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il était dommage de voir que tant d'efforts fussent si facilement réduits à néant mais peut-être était-ce finalement une autre leçon à apprendre pour l'adolescent. Le regard du proviseur se décala vers le cadet Uzumaki. Probablement que cette fougue était de famille. Il se souvenait très bien avoir eu Kushina comme élève et elle montrait autant d'obstination que ceux de son sang. Il était dommage que le petit Naruto eût décidé d'allouer cette énergie à faire des bêtises.

Reportant ses yeux sur le Septième Année qui cherchait son soutien, il soupira, fermant les paupières. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas intervenir en sa faveur, ce n'était pas son rôle d'intercéder dans les punitions privées.

Agacé, l'adolescent se leva vivement, empoignant son sac, qu'il glissa sur son épaule et sans un mot, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte.

— Où vas-tu ?

La voix de Minato fouetta l'air dans le bureau et l'œillade noire que lui retourna son neveu lui fit hausser un sourcil.

— En cours, rétorqua Nagato avant de pivoter vers Itachi. Et tu devrais faire pareil, t'as une interro en chimie.

Son ami retint la surprise qui l'envahit – _Mais comment il sait ça ? –_ puis il hocha la tête alors que la porte claquait derrière Nagato. Précipitamment, il récupéra ses affaires, tourna le menton vers son cadet qui gardait le regard vissé au sol, tremblant légèrement. C'est avec réluctance qu'il se tourna finalement vers les adultes présents dans le bureau, s'inclinant un peu, puis il sortit à son tour, s'élança à la poursuite de son ami, qu'il rattrapa au bout du couloir.

— Nagato, interpela-t-il en saisissant le coude de son ami, c'est pas si grave, c'est–

— Lâche-moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère en se dégageant vivement.

L'agressivité du ton fit reculer Itachi et la contrariété passa de l'un à l'autre, vibrant dans le couloir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, depuis la rentrée ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Nagato choisissant de reprendre sa route, la démarche toujours tendue de rage contrôlée. Il se détourna aussi, empruntant une autre direction pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe.

Aucun des deux ne desserra les mâchoires de tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Naruto soupira devant les restes de son goûter qu'il avait grignoté du bout des lèvres. Son père l'avait ramené à la maison en sortant du bureau du proviseur, lui faisant une leçon sur les conséquences de ses actes : les frais engendrés par la restauration des toilettes détruites, le risque de renvoi, la punition qui allait peser sur lui, les heures de colle qu'il allait enchaîner jusqu'à sa cinquième année au moins, les travaux d'intérêt général à faire à l'école – le proviseur n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Pourtant la conséquence qui lui coupait le plus l'appétit était l'idée que son cousin lui en voulait, parce que lui aussi avait été puni par sa faute. Même s'il scandait partout l'inverse, Naruto adorait Nagato et il détestait l'idée qu'ils fussent en froid. Croisant les bras, se balançant sur sa chaise, il réfléchit un bon moment, avant d'abandonner sur la table ce qu'il avait sorti, pour escalader les marches quatre à quatre.

Parvenu devant la porte de la chambre de son cousin, il hésita. Quand Nagato était rentré, il n'était même pas passé par la cuisine. D'ordinaire, il s'arrêtait prendre un fruit et un verre de lait, avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et réviser ses leçons – Naruto trouvait ça tellement admirable, comment faisait-il pour se motiver à travailler des trucs nuls quand il y avait autant de choses plus intéressantes à faire ?

Pour autant, cette fois, il était seulement monté, claquant la porte de sa chambre, montrant qu'il n'avait pas décoléré.

Alors voilà, Naruto se retrouvait devant la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit par lever la main, la fermant en poing pour toquer au battant.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

— Non, répondit la voix de son cousin toujours visiblement contrariée.

— Je fais comme si tu avais dit oui et j'entre, répondit Naruto en abaissant la poignée et en poussant sur le panneau de bois.

Il retrouva Nagato sur son lit, ses cahiers de cours abandonnés au pied de son couchage à même le sol. L'adolescent s'était installé confortablement pour lire un manga, son téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet, son ordinateur diffusant de la musique qui s'entendait à peine.

Naruto jeta un regard sur l'écran, la page internet ouverte et active était le blog du fan-club d'Itachi. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Nagato levait les yeux sur lui, tournant à peine la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Nagato fit claquer sa langue et ses yeux revinrent vers le manga qu'il était en train de lire, geste sans équivoque qui amena Naruto à déglutir difficilement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme.

— Je suis désolé ? proposa-t-il. J'pensais pas… J'pensais pas que Papa te punirait, toi aussi.

Refermant son manga, Nagato fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher, incapable de rester fâché devant l'air embarrassé de son cousin qui s'approcha prudemment, esquivant les cahiers délaissés au sol, posant ses fesses au bout du lit et pivotant le buste vers son cousin, une moue penaude inscrite sur les traits de son visage.

— J'irai lui dire que c'était pas ta faute. C'est déjà à peine de la mienne, marmotta-t-il, alors toi encore moins…

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, à tous les deux, de faire exploser les toilettes ?

Naruto se tritura longuement les doigts, puis il s'installa contre son cousin qui l'enlaça de son bras gauche.

— Sasuke n'y est pour rien, il était là pour essayer de nous empêcher. Mais c'était pas ça qui était prévu ! Moi, je voulais, je voulais faire exploser une bombe de peinture pour repeindre les toilettes et mettre de la couleur et… Mais Kiba–

Il s'arrêta, portant une main à ses lèvres, jetant un regard inquiet sur Nagato qui le rassura :

— Continue, je ne dirai rien.

— Ouais, t'es pas une balance, toi… Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu fais le mur…

Nagato ébouriffa les cheveux blonds, avant d'appliquer un doigt vengeur sur les côtes de Naruto, où il le savait chatouilleux.

— Continue, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, Inuzuka ?

Naruto maugréa en se massant le flanc pour faire disparaître la sensation de gratouillement qui persistait.

— Il trouvait que l'idée de la peinture était pas assez… Il voulait faire plus, mais j'étais pas d'accord, parce que c'est dangereux, de ramener des trucs qui explosent vraiment à l'école. Du coup, j'en ai parlé à Sasuke et on a décidé qu'on allait l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse sa bêtise. Mais on est arrivés trop tard.

— Vous auriez dû expliquer ça !

— Ben non, répondit le plus jeune, on est pas des balances.

— Mais tu sais bien que M. Uchiha est sévère, Sasuke et Itachi vont être punis longtemps à cause de ça. Et Itachi n'a rien fait pour mériter une telle punition, si ?

— Ouais, les conséquences, grommela Naruto. Papa a dit quelque chose comme ça, dans la voiture. Que les actes qu'on faisait pouvait avoir des conséquences imprévues et que ça pouvait se pérécuter, répécuter ?

— Répercuter, ça veut dire que ça rebondit, en quelque sorte.

— Voilà ça, que ça pouvait rebondir sur d'autres personnes. Je voulais seulement faire un truc cool, pour que Sakura me trouve cool, mais elle me trouve encore plus nul qu'avant, en fait.

Il retroussa une lippe boudeuse et un doigt vint le chatouiller, lui arrachant un rire.

— Et c'est qui, Sakura ? taquina Nagato, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Naruto se redressa pour jeter un regard outré à son cousin. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de Sakura sans la remarquer ? Elle était jolie comme tout, et puis intelligente, et délicate et super mignonne !

— La copine d'Ino Yamanaka.

— Celle qui a un front immense ?

— Il est très joli, son front, d'abord ! contrattaqua Naruto en balançant son oreiller au visage de son cousin.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il hésita.

— Tu es déjà tombé amoureux, toi ?

— Hm, émit Nagato d'un air évasif en se dégageant de l'oreiller qu'il avait reçu.

— Ben moi je suis amoureux de Sakura. Je me sens bien quand elle regarde dans ma direction et j'ai envie de montrer que je suis là mais… Quand elle regarde dans ma direction, c'est parce que je suis avec Sasuke.

L'aveu prononcé à mi-voix tordit le cœur de Nagato qui chercha une parole réconfortante qui ne vint pas. Naruto secoua la tête.

— Alors, j'aimerais qu'elle me remarque et qu'elle arrête de me considérer comme une mauvaise personne pour Sasuke, mais… Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui a raison, il a que des problèmes, avec moi.

Naruto finit par se réinstaller, tournant le dos à Nagato.

— J'irai dire à Senju qu'il n'y est pour rien, demain. Comme ça, ça lèvera la punition sur Sasuke et Itachi. Tu as raison, c'est pas juste qu'il soit puni aussi alors que tout est de ma faute.

— Je ne pense pas que ça suffira à M. Uchiha pour qu'il lève la punition, réfléchit Nagato. Et Sasuke ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu prennes toute la responsabilité. On va assumer tous les quatre, tant pis. Ce n'est qu'un mois, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, ajouta-t-il en reprenant les mots d'Itachi à son encontre.

Il avait été dur avec lui, dans son ton, dans ses gestes, mais il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé échapper qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Il était bien obligé, chaque soir, de consulter le blog d'Izumi pour connaître les salles et le planning de son camarade, pour mieux l'éviter le lendemain, et se trahir aussi facilement l'avait mis hors de lui.

— On n'est pas des lâcheurs, continua-t-il. On partagera la punition et c'est tout. Tant pis.

Naruto hocha la tête, changeant de sujet en lançant un « t'étais encore en train de lire ton manga porno ? », s'amusant de voir Nagato rosir, tenter de justifier, expliquer que c'est pour l'histoire qu'il le lit et il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Dès que son père serait rentré, il irait lui dire que Nagato ne méritait pas d'être puni, il irait négocier pour que son cousin pût quand même se rendre à l'Observatoire.

* * *

**_ Cinq ans plus tôt _ **

_Les trois enfants avaient fait le tour de l'établissement une première fois, Konan s'amusant des réactions vives de Nagato aux histoires – toutes plus ou moins vraies – qu'elle lui racontait sur les légendes de l'école, pendant que Yahiko les observait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, malgré la journée qui touchait à sa fin._

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que la rentrée des classes avait eu lieu et depuis, le trio ne s'était pas séparé. C'était exactement comme si Nagato avait toujours été à leurs côtés, récupérant les affaires que Yahiko et Konan semaient quand ils partaient jouer, se poursuivant avant de s'affaler dans l'herbe de la cour, contemplant le ciel._

_Le nouveau commençait à retrouver le sourire. Aucun des deux restants ne lui avait avoué qu'ils avaient fouillé dans les dossiers pour savoir pourquoi il avait quitté son village dans les montagnes pour venir s'installer à la capitale et ils avaient échangé un regard triste, se promettant de ne jamais lui poser de questions à ce sujet._

_Pourtant, de lui-même, il avait fini par s'ouvrir, caché sous cette frange qui avait poussé et dissimulait à présent son regard violet. Il avait expliqué qu'il vivait chez sa tante parce que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'il avait survécu miraculeusement. Puis il avait ajouté à voix basse que c'était probablement à cause de lui que Kushina et Minato n'auraient pas de second bébé._

_Et bien évidemment, cette idée lui avait été soufflée par le plus désagréable des garçons de l'école. Si Uchiha pouvait être déplaisant par moments, plutôt froid et presque insensible, il n'était jamais méchant. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Kabuto Yakushi qui avait élevé la méchanceté au rang d'art de vivre. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Yahiko et Konan pour convaincre Nagato que l'autre enfant lui avait dit ça uniquement pour lui faire du mal et qu'il avait forcément tort._

_Pour autant, encore ce jour, les arguments qu'il avait avancés pour étayer cette théorie restaient dans l'esprit de Nagato qui s'était promis de déranger le moins possible sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Même si Konan et Yahiko lui avaient expliqué que Yakushi était seulement jaloux._

_Apparemment, l'année précédente, il était le second élève préféré du professeur Shimura. Cependant, en arrivant, Nagato avait bouleversé le classement, se tenant si près derrière Uchiha qu'il était presque possible de confondre leurs résultats, reléguant Yakushi à la troisième place loin derrière, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour essayer de rattraper Uchiha, de le surpasser et d'attirer sur lui l'attention de l'enseignant._

_Nagato avait trouvé ça stupide. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant seulement pour plaire à un professeur ? Yahiko avait haussé les épaules, affirmant que la solitude pouvait rendre bizarre pas bien._

_Ils allaient entamer un second tour de la cour quand Konan retint ses amis par le bras, désignant deux élèves qui tentaient de se faufiler discrètement dans l'arrière-cour, pourtant interdite aux enfants. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet quand ils constatèrent que l'un d'entre eux étaient Yakushi, l'autre étant un élève de première année, Chôjurô Horikoshi._

_Pour n'importe quel autre élève, ils n'auraient probablement pas fait le moindre mouvement, mais Horikoshi était un cas particulier. Il s'agissait d'un élève avec une faible santé, d'une grande timidité, qui avait peu d'amis._

_Curieux, les trois comparses décidèrent de s'engager à la suite du duo improbable. Quand ils finirent par les rattraper, Yakushi était déjà en train de molester le plus jeune, l'ayant envoyé contre le mur sale. Le cartable de Chôjurô pendouillait dans l'arbre, son propriétaire retenait ses sanglots comme il le pouvait et Kabuto se tenait devant lui, une pierre à la main, bien parti pour la lui jeter au visage._

_Yahiko allait entamer un mouvement pour s'interposer quand un toussotement attira leur attention sur une troisième personne qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas remarqué : Kisame Hoshigaki était auparavant assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre et s'était finalement levé quand les pleurs de Chôjurô étaient devenus dérangeants pour sa lecture._

_À présent appuyé contre le tronc, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les bras croisés, il fit un geste étrange qu'il ponctua d'un :_

_— Allez-y, continuez, j'adore voir les perdants se faire rétamer._

_Choqués, Konan et Nagato échangèrent un regard scandalisé, alors que Yahiko faisait un pas dans l'ombre._

_Yakushi reprit son mouvement, visant le jeune garçon en larmes, puis il lâcha la pierre avec un son sourd de douleur, puis secouant la main, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le caillou qui avait frappé ses doigts, le forçant à lâcher prise._

_— Uchiha, grimaça-t-il avant de pivoter vers Hoshigaki qui ricanait._

_— J'adore ça, s'esclaffa Kisame. Faut être un sacré perdant pour s'en prendre à plus petit que soi._

_Yakushi fronça les sourcils pendant que Yahiko sortait finalement de l'ombre, suivi par ses copains, pour aider Chôjurô à se relever et se dresser en rempart devant lui. Kabuto les observa et darda son regard sur Uchiha, replaçant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé._

_— Rira bien qui rira le dernier, lança-t-il avant de se détourner d'un air digne, bousculant Nagato au passage._

_Le nouveau suivit du regard le méchant garçon, parfaitement conscient que l'œillade noire qu'il décochait au dos du bourreau passait inaperçu derrière sa frange._

_— Quelle honte, grommela Yahiko en s'accroupissant près de Chôjurô qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes tellement il tremblait. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?_

_Le timide secoua la tête avant de diriger ses yeux vers son sac qui pendait toujours à une branche. Il détourna les rétines, ramassant ses genoux contre lui et il marmonna un :_

_— Maman va me fâcher si je rentre encore sans mon sac…_

_— « Encore » ? souligna Itachi après avoir observé d'un air contrarié la frange de Nagato._

_Chojuro hocha la tête en reniflant et Itachi tourna vers l'arbre avant de regarder son ami._

_Kisame mesurait une tête de plus que l'ensemble de ses camarades. Ça amusait beaucoup Yahiko de savoir que celui qui se passionnait pour le basket était le plus petit des deux – même s'il n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose devant eux – et la déconvenue avait été grande, l'année précédente, quand Kisame avait affirmé que jamais il ne se frotterait à son copain d'enfance sur un terrain, malgré sa taille. Peu de temps après, Itachi était repéré par le club de basket et intégré directement dans l'équipe des juniors de l'école Senju._

_— C'est trop haut pour toi, affirma-t-il. Même en tendant le bras, tu ne pourras pas l'attraper._

_— Je vais aller le chercher, intervint Nagato, bougez pas._

_Il se déplaça, faisant le tour de l'arbre, examinant la position des branchages, puis, quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se hissa sur le tronc, passa de branches en branches avec prudence, avant d'atteindre celle où s'était coincée la bretelle du sac du première année. Étendant ses bras pour se garantir un équilibre, il s'avança doucement, s'arrêtant par moments en sentant son point de gravité basculer, puis il attrapa le sac, et se suspendit par les jambes pour tendre l'objet au plus grand, avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse, redescendant de l'arbre._

_Arrivé à terre, il frotta ses mains de la saleté qui avait maculé ses paumes et Yahiko lui sauta littéralement dessus pour le secouer par les épaules, bientôt rejoint par Konan._

_— Wouahou ! C'était trop cool ! Je savais pas que tu savais grimper aux arbres !_

_— Il faut que tu nous apprennes, comment tu as fait ça ?_

_Gêné, Nagato, baissa la tête et rit un peu, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres._

_— Bah c'est facile, dit-il._

_Il leva les yeux pour chercher les trois autres mais ils avaient déjà disparu : c'était l'heure à laquelle les parents venaient récupérer tout le monde. Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement, alors que Nagato continuait d'expliquer :_

_— Dans mon village, avec les copains, on allait souvent dans la forêt et on faisait tous de l'escalade sur des montagnes. Donc c'était facile._

_— Et vous avez vu comment il a lancé le caillou, Uchiha ? s'écria Yahiko, exalté. C'était wouahou, ça aussi ! Vous êtes wouahou, tous les deux ! Ah mince, le bus, viens Konan, on va le rater !_

_Aussi simplement que ça, les deux enfants se mirent à courir en direction de l'arrêt de bus et Nagato resta seul, guettant sa tante qu'il repéra auprès d'une dame brune qu'il voyait parfois. Il s'approcha doucement et Kushina eut un immense sourire en l'apercevant._

_— Mon chéri, dit-elle, viens ici ! Qu'est-ce que…_

_Elle se pencha près de lui, observant son visage avec attention après avoir salué la dame brune. Remontant sa frange, Kushina entreprit d'humidifier un mouchoir pour faire disparaître une tache qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle était en train de passer le bout de tissu sur sa langue quand quelqu'un interpela Nagato :_

_— Hé, Uzumaki !_

_Il se tourna vers l'appel pour rencontrer la silhouette d'Uchiha qui suivait la dame brune – sa mère probablement – et le fixait sans ciller, ses cheveux mi-longs glissés derrière ses oreilles._

_— Il a raison, Hayama, c'était super. Tu m'apprendras ?_

_— D'accord, mais tu m'apprends à viser aussi bien que toi._

_Les deux enfants se sourirent timidement en hochant la tête, pendant que Kushina et Mikoto échangeaient des regards surpris : la première de voir son neveu si à l'aise alors qu'il évitait jusqu'à présent les effusions de joie en-dehors d'une zone de confort très restreinte, la seconde parce qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu son fils entamer de lui-même une conversation – si courte fût-elle – avec un enfant de son âge, se contentant de son cousin, son frère cadet et son ami d'enfance._

_Mikoto attrapa la main de son fils, alors qu'il détournait finalement son regard de la silhouette du nouveau, le visage chiffonné de contrariété._

_— Il a les yeux violets, chuchota-t-il en direction de sa mère._

_— Et ça t'intrigue ?_

_Itachi hocha la tête._

_— Oui. C'est bizarre. Comme ses cheveux, ils ont une drôle de couleur. On dirait qu'ils sont rouges. On dirait un peu un démon. Mais ça n'existe pas, les démons. Il est bizarre._

_— C'est une particularité de la famille Uzumaki, répliqua Mikoto. Ils ont tous les cheveux comme ça. Ça s'appelle « auburn ». Il te semble gentil ?_

_— Il est deuxième en mathématiques, dans la classe du professeur Shimura, répondit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Il est fort._

_La mère de famille porta un regard attendri à son enfant qui se plongea dans ses pensées et n'en ressortit pas avant d'être parvenu à la maison où l'attendait Sasuke pour jouer. La mère de famille avait hâte de raconter à son mari que leur aîné était finalement intrigué par un enfant de son âge et qu'il commençait à se faire des copains qui ne seraient ni Shisui, ni Kisame._


	4. Du rififi chez Akatsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mon meilleur pote, Nategon, qui m'a photoshopé la conversation Messenger présente dans ce chapitre.  
> Ah l'ensemble des images de profil Facebook des membres d'Akatsuki seront prises sur Pixabay.

**Chapitre 4 – Du Rififi chez Akastuki**

Il n'était pas loin de dix heures et quart quand Nagato franchit les portes du restaurant scolaire, choisissant de passer par les portes arrière, celles qui donnaient directement sur le comptoir du foyer des élèves géré par Chôjurô Horikoshi. Il s'agissait d'un petit coin de l'établissement qui avait été doté de tables plus confortables, de quelques jeux, d'un babyfoot et surtout d'un endroit où acheter des boissons chaudes et des sucreries.

Les moyens de paiement pouvaient être aussi bien de l'argent que des dons de temps. Il s'agissait pour un élève d'échanger un peu de son temps libre pour faire des travaux d'intérêt général contre ce qu'il désirait acheter.

Ce système était pratique, mine de rien, pensa Nagato.

Il avisa la table où ses amis et lui s'installaient d'ordinaire, s'en approchant pour y déposer ses affaires, avant d'aller saluer Horikoshi qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête poli.

— Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire timide.

Chôjurô avait bien changé depuis ce jour, cinq années auparavant. Il restait timide, et maladif, mais il avait une tout autre allure, sûrement due à la teinture bleu clair de ses cheveux courts. Cette confiance relative était coutumière, à présent. Depuis que le Sixième Année avait repris les rênes du club de robotique – dont Nagato faisait partie depuis la cinquième année, après qu'il eut finalement abandonné l'escalade –, il avait réussi à repousser le harcèlement de Yakushi.

Ceci dit, réfléchit Nagato, c'était peut-être dû à ses nouvelles amitiés. Chôjurô s'était inexplicablement attiré la sympathie de la fille la plus dangereuse de tout l'établissement, Yugito Nii, connue et réputée pour ne jamais mâcher ses mots, ni retenir ses coups.

— Est-ce que tu as un de ces fabuleux cookies que j'aime tant ? Avec un café, s'il te plaît, compléta-t-il en déposant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

— Shiho t'a demandé ou pas encore ?

Nagato jeta un regard perplexe à Horikoshi qui pivotait le buste vers lui, surveillant à la fois le débit de la machine à café et que son interlocuteur avait entendu sa réplique. Le Septième Année fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Shiho Oda était l'autre présidente du club de robotique et il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçue depuis la rentrée, elle ne s'était pas présentée au club les heures où lui-même s'y trouvait.

Chôjurô s'approcha avec la tasse destinée à Nagato, la posant sur le comptoir, récupérant l'argent qu'il déposa dans la caisse enregistreuse, puis il saisit une pince pour saisir un cookie et le déposer sur une serviette en papier.

— Taiga s'est désisté pour le _hackathon._

— Oh non, se lamenta Nagato.

Chôjurô esquissa une grimace d'excuse pendant que Nagato dodelinait de la tête.

— J'en ai bien peur, marmonna Chôjurô en le contemplant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Le Septième Année roula des yeux avant de hocher le menton.

— C'est quand ?

— Novembre.

Nagato répéta le mot en réfléchissant, tentant de se souvenir ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce mois-là avec le club d'astronomie. Une déception gigantesque l'envahit quand il comprit qu'il n'avait rien organisé qui ne puisse se passer de sa présence et il porta un œillade douloureuse sur Chôjurô.

— Faut que je voie avec mon oncle et ma tante. Par contre, si ça tombe un jour de match, comptez pas sur moi, je donnerai la priorité à Akatsuki.

— Comme d'hab, trancha Chôjurô avant de lui sourire pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Nagato s'éloigna donc du comptoir, armé de son cookie à la nougatine et aux pépites de chocolat. C'était Megumi, sa vice-présidente, qui les préparait. Et elle était particulièrement douée, ces biscuits étaient rapidement devenus les favoris du jeune homme qui mordit dedans en s'asseyant à la table où il avait abandonné ses affaires.

Il prit le temps de savourer son cookie et la moitié de son café avant de sortir de son sac son cahier de littérature dont il tira une feuille, ainsi que le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il retira le stylo qui lui servait de marque-page, afin de le porter à sa bouche et il fit mine de replonger dans l'ouvrage qu'il devait étudier pour son cours.

Comme _La Guerre et la Paix_ de Tolstoï était d'un ennui mortel, ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers ses amis, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Rêveur, il se figura Itachi en cours de littérature, la cravate à peine dénouée, les cheveux glissant sur son épaule, tout à sa prise de notes. Il l'imagina, l'air sérieux, traçant avec minutie les caractères sur la feuille, appliqué et silencieux et il ferma douloureusement les paupières, avant de se forcer à reprendre sa lecture, qu'il ne put continuer que quelques lignes avant que ses pensées dérivent de nouveau vers son ami.

La fatigue tiraillait ses muscles et pesait sur ses yeux. La visite de l'Observatoire s'était passée à merveille. Les animations avaient ravi les membres, des primo-adhérents aux plus anciens et il avait fallu lui répéter plusieurs fois que c'était l'heure de partir pour qu'il s'arrache au ciel profond qui l'avait englouti tout entier, comme à chaque fois.

Il en avait pris plein la vue. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois qu'il participait aux activités de l'Observatoire local, mais à chaque fois, il avait la même sensation de totale évasion, de liberté et d'apaisement. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que s'émerveiller en se noyant dans l'immensité de l'infini : se savoir si insignifiant dans l'univers faisait tourner sa tête, il y avait tant de choses à découvrir, tellement à apprendre, à observer et une vie entière ne suffirait pas à soulager sa soif de connaissances sur l'univers. Et cette idée était enivrante.

Il secoua la tête, se frottant les yeux de sa main gauche, la droite replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Concentre-toi, maugréa-t-il.

_« Le salon d'Anna Pavlovna s'emplissait peu à peu : la fine fleur de Pétersbourg y était réunie cette réunion se composait, il est vrai, de personnes dont le caractère et l'âge différaient beaucoup, mais qui étaient toutes du même bord. La fille du prince Basile, la belle Hélène, venait d'arriver pour emmener son père et se rendre avec lui à la fête de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre. Elle était en toilette de bal, avec le chiffre de demoiselle d'honneur à son corsage. La plus séduisante femme de Pétersbourg, la toute jeune et toute mignonne princesse Bolkonsky, y était également. Mariée l'hiver précédent, sa situation intéressante– »_

Il décrocha en roulant des yeux si fort en grognant. Il n'avait même pas lu une page du livre qu'il avait déjà envie de le reposer, se demandant s'il n'existait pas une adaptation qu'il pourrait regarder plutôt que s'enfiler mille pages de ces conneries. Il grommela encore un moment : quitte à choisir de la littérature russe classique, il aurait préféré relire du Tchekhov ou du Dostoïevski. Ou Pouchkine. Ou Soljenitsyne. Tout sauf Tolstoï, qu'il trouvait ennuyeux à mourir.

Ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers son avenir et l'offre faite par Jiraya pendant l'été. Faire ses études à l'étranger avait souvent effleuré son esprit, bien entendu, le pays du Feu ayant un pauvre programme spatial, depuis son refus de s'associer à la Russie ou à la Chine, préférant conserver une neutralité. Trop petit et pas assez riche pour prétendre expédier ses propres fusées, refusant une coalition scientifique avec l'un ou l'autre de ses proches voisins, rester à Konoha – ou même partir à l'université d'Ame qui était un peu plus réputée dans ce domaine – ne lui assurerait pas l'avenir dont il rêvait.

Aussi, la proposition qu'il avait reçue de partir aux États-Unis, d'y faire le reste de ses études, était tentante. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour la suite de son parcours et, très sincèrement, il ne craignait pas une seule seconde que son dossier scolaire fût trop fragile pour pouvoir être retenu.

Une excitation terrible l'avait saisi quand il avait réalisé que ça signifiait que la NASA était à portée de main – et pourquoi pas Space X ? – puis son sourire avait fondu quand une contradiction était apparue dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur sourdement.

Il s'était posé énormément de questions, toutes pouvant être finalement résumées à « pourquoi la simple pensée d'Itachi suffisait-elle à le faire douter du meilleur choix possible pour lui ? ». Quand il avait compris, enfin, que ces envies subites de se serrer contre lui n'étaient pas dues à des poussées de fièvre ou de délire, ou d'affection fraternelle, il s'était agacé contre lui-même, faisant défiler les photos d'eux qu'il avait dans son téléphone. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tomber amoureux en cours de route.

Un jour, il s'était demandé s'il était vraiment obligé de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre et il s'était pris à s'imaginer dans un monde où il aurait pu avoir les deux en même temps. C'était tellement incroyable, tellement enivrant qu'il avait passé son été à rêver à une telle existence, passant en boucle la scène de leur premier baiser fictif, déroulant des pensées qui auraient mieux fait de rester prisonnières. Parce qu'à présent qu'elles étaient sorties, il était particulièrement compliqué de les enfermer de nouveau et de les cadenasser au fond de son esprit.

Parce que le M. I. T. était mille fois plus accessible que ses rêves de romance. Alors quand le mois d'août s'était achevé, il avait pris la décision de préférer le M. I. T. à l'histoire d'amour improbable.

Il tourna la page du roman sans vraiment faire attention aux mots qu'il lisait, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

La décision qu'il avait prise, il avait eu du mal à s'y tenir. C'était une chose de faire un choix, isolé au fin fond de la propriété de son parrain, mais quand il avait revu Itachi, il avait senti son cœur battre plus fort et ses résolutions se faire la malle, la chimie de son cerveau maltraitant sa rationalité pour lui faire penser « est-ce vraiment si important que ça, hein, de réaliser ses rêves ? ».

Un journal claqua rudement sur la table et un rire résonna près de lui quand il sursauta vivement, éclaboussant son livre de café. Il jura, porta à Yahiko un regard contrarié, vite gommé par la joie contagieuse de son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? lança-t-il au nouveau venu qui prit la place face à lui.

— Prof pas là. Merde, je suis con, je me suis assis, je voulais un café. Je te prends un truc ?

Nagato hocha la tête avec un sourire alors que Yahiko se débarrassait de son sac aux pieds de la chaise qu'il occupait, se relevant en jouant des pièces qu'il tenait en main.

— La même chose ? Je me suis levé en retard ce matin et je n'ai pas déjeuné, justifia-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Yahiko regarda les pièces dans sa main et grimaça, geste qui n'échappa pas à son ami qui lui tendit son portefeuille sans la moindre hésitation.

— Tiens, vas-y, c'est moi qui offre, ce matin.

Son ami accepta de bonne grâce, rempochant ses trois sous puis il sautilla jusqu'au comptoir, alors que Nagato tendait la main vers l'exemplaire du Raikiri que Yahiko avait ramené.

Depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Nagato était admiratif de la qualité du bimensuel de l'école. Le travail fourni par Asuma, maintenant, et le reste de l'équipe était impressionnant. La rumeur courait qu'être au club de journalisme privait de toute autre opportunité, tellement il fallait consacrer de temps à cette activité afin de garder les mêmes standards de qualité et Nagato était prompt à le croire. Il déplia le journal, regardant les activités de club, puis ses yeux dévièrent vers l'édito et quelque chose, sur la colonne de droite, attira son attention. Il pâlit brutalement alors que Yahiko revenait avec leur commande.

— J'l'ai pas lu, encore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nagato soupira et tendit l'exemplaire de la gazette à son ami, mentionnant un rapide : « colonne de droite ». Le regard de Yahiko se posa sur le journal qu'il parcourut des yeux.

[ ](https://ibb.co/d4ZPmKw)

Yahiko humecta ses lèvres, reposant le journal à côté de lui, puis il rompit la buchette de sucre au-dessus de sa tasse alors que Nagato saisissait la sienne, tentant de calquer ses gestes sur ceux, immensément calmes, de son meilleur ami. Quand ils eurent tous deux avalé une gorgée du café chaud servi par Chôjurô, le rouquin sourit, de son sourire de politicien.

— C'est problématique.

Nagato soupira, furieux contre lui-même.

— Oui, je suis désolé, ça va faire du tort à ta campagne… Le pire, c'est qu'il venait justement de me dire que Sarutobi nous collait le train, mais j'étais furieux d'être puni et… Je vais lui envoyer un message et je vais dissiper les doutes de Sarutobi à propos d'Itachi et moi, je…

Il se tut, fouillant dans ses poches pour sortir son téléphone qu'il déverrouilla. Yahiko sourit avec amusement devant son fond d'écran, comme à chaque fois : c'était une photo d'eux tous, un selfie pris grâce à la taille imposante de Kisame, lors d'une fête foraine, l'année précédente.

— Je me fiche du tort que ça fait à ma campagne, avoua Yahiko. Est-ce que toi, ça va ?

Nagato leva les yeux quelques instants avant de pianoter sur son téléphone :

[ ](https://ibb.co/sbvPL6p)

Quand il eut la certitude qu'Itachi ne se posait aucune question, il daigna répondre à Yahiko.

— Je crois que oui. J'en sais rien. Non… Ça s'arrange pas… J'imagine qu'il me faudra plus que deux semaines pour passer à autre chose surtout que… Eh bien… S'il passe son temps à me chercher, ça va me compliquer la tâche.

— Il se lassera, assura Yahiko d'un ton convaincu, ses rétines scrutant avec attention les traits de son vis-à-vis.

— Et la campagne, du coup ? demanda Nagato en récupérant le journal pour le feuilleter. Oh, les sondages sont bons, tu es largement en tête…

Il consulta la liste des noms de ses adversaires, fronçant les sourcils.

— Après, faut voir la concurrence… Tu n'auras aucun mal à t'imposer.

— Il faut tout de même reconnaître des points intéressants dans leurs programmes, surtout celui de Yugito. Mais le nôtre est plus complet et nous avons une marge de manœuvre plus conséquente, vu que nous avons déjà commencé à appliquer le programme.

— Tu utilises le nous de majesté, maintenant ? sourit Nagato.

— Je ne suis que le représentant d'Akatsuki et de ses valeurs. Je n'ai pas oublié notre vieux rêve de deuxième année.

Un rictus joyeux s'empara de Yahiko quand il évoqua le souvenir et un rire silencieux secoua les épaules de Nagato.

— Tu parles de ce moment où tu voulais devenir un dieu tout-puissant pour faire cesser les injustices ?

Yahiko lui tira la langue, insolent, avant de se reprendre.

— Puisqu'on parle d'injustice, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es puni ? Et de quoi ?

— Je suis privé de sortie pendant un mois parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher Naruto de faire une connerie.

Yahiko papillonna des cils, perplexe.

— Mais c'est totalement con.

— Yep, mon oncle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir montrer à M. Uchiha qu'il sait aussi être sévère quand il le faut.

Il s'interrompit et releva la tête, tapotant sur le bras de Yahiko pour qu'il se tourne dans la direction qu'il désignait, vers une jeune femme de leur année qui marchait, un pale sourire sur les lèvres, son sac bandoulière tapant contre sa cuisse alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse, semblant contempler le vide.

— Tu trouves pas qu'elle va pas bien, Nohara ?

Yahiko examina sa condisciple avec attention, notant les sourires forcés, mais il haussa les épaules, revenant vers Nagato.

— Elle n'a pas très bien vécu le déménagement d'Uchiha. Obito. Ils sont trop nombreux à s'appeler pareil, dans le coin, se lamenta-t-il avec une grimace comique.

Nagato hocha la tête avec vigueur.

— Un nom assez commun, on en trouve à tous les coins de rue. Il est parti ?

Il se souvenait d'un jeune garçon brun, les yeux marrons, relativement quelconque et pas très brillant qui était dans la classe au-dessus. Il avait fini l'école à la fin de l'année précédente et avait convié Nohara au bal avec lui. Elle avait refusé en espérant qu'Hatake – de l'équipe de basket – lui demande, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

— Oui, confirma Yahiko, il fait ses études à Kumo. Avec les résultats qu'il avait, personne ne voulait de lui ici. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait eu son diplôme.

— Tu exagères, souffla Nagato, Obito était très bon en… Hm… Gentillesse ? proposa-t-il avec une grimace.

Yahiko pouffa doucement.

— Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Très serviable, le cœur sur la main, toujours le petit mot pour réconforter les petits qui pleuraient, c'était un peu le grand frère de tout le monde, ici.

— Je l'aimais bien, moi. Son côté « perdant mais avec des amis cools », ça m'était familier.

Il reçut un coup de journal sur la tête, qu'il ponctua d'un « aoutch », puis il leva les yeux vers Konan qui venait d'arriver, lui assénant ce coup de journal.

— J'ai entendu et je n'aime pas que tu t'assimiles à un perdant.

Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, puis s'approcha de Yahiko pour l'embrasser. Il lui fit une place sur la banquette, lui offrant toute son attention.

— Tu as déjà fini ton cours d'anglais ?

— Le devoir était facile, répondit-elle.

Petit à petit, l'ensemble des amis du petit groupe le plus populaire de l'établissement fut assis autour de la table. Il n'était pas loin de midi quand ils commencèrent à déjeuner, sous l'impulsion de Yahiko qui avait louché sur le cookie de Nagato toute le temps passé avant le déjeuner. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur la campagne, sur les cours de l'année, évoquèrent rapidement l'incident des toilettes – pour lequel Itachi grogna en roulant des yeux – et ce fut Hidan qui rappela son anniversaire à Nagato :

— Mais du coup, comment ça se passe, pour la soirée de ce week-end ?

Le coup de pied qu'il reçut de Yahiko le fit sursauter légèrement et il arracha son regard à la contemplation d'Itachi qui léchait ses doigts avec beaucoup trop de sensualité, sans s'apercevoir du regard voilé que lui lançait son ami. Hidan eut un sourire amusé quand Nagato lui rendit son attention :

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— T'es fatigué, toi, non ?

— On est rentrés tard, hier, on avait une sortie à l'Observatoire.

— Ah, tu as pu y aller, alors, intervint Itachi avant porter son index à ses lèvres pour lécher le sucre qui s'était collé dessus.

Nagato suivit des yeux le mouvement, son esprit se perdant une seconde et un nouveau coup de pied le sortit de ses pensées et il sourit en remontant ses rétines vers celles d'Itachi.

— Oui, Naruto a plaidé en ma faveur, ma punition ne commence que lundi.

Il tourna la nuque vers Hidan, un sourire accroché sur les lèvres :

— Donc l'anniversaire est maintenu mais pas chez toi. Chez moi. Sous surveillance.

— Donc sans alcool, bouda Deidara.

— Ma tante a dit qu'ils fermeraient les yeux, à condition qu'on finisse pas tous par terre.

Itachi referma sa boîte à déjeuner avec un soupir contrit, portant une œillade désolée sur Nagato.

— Je ne serai probablement pas là, affirma-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Nagato haussa les épaules, sentant le pied de Yahiko écraser ses orteils en guise d'avertissement.

— T'en fais pas, répondit Deidara à sa place. On prendra plein de photos. Comme tu fais toujours des cadeaux nuls, en plus, c'est franchement pas une grosse perte.

— Mes cadeaux sont utiles, pratiques et réutilisables, rétorqua Itachi en fichant son regard dans celui de l'artiste contemporain.

Deidara répliqua vertement en se détournant avec mépris et Kisame éclata d'un rire amusé qui résonna dans tout le self, attirant l'attention sur eux. Nagato profita de ça pour répondre à Itachi avec un sourire, que des témoins puissent colporter la rumeur d'une réconciliation.

— Vraiment, c'est pas grave. Ne sois pas déçu, c'est pas non plus l'événement du siècle.

Itachi bougonna qu'il aurait préféré être présent et la pause déjeuner s'acheva quand Yahiko fit racler sa chaise au sol en précisant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils se séparèrent, partant tous en direction de leur salle et Nagato resta encore quelques minutes pour ramener les tasses à Chôjurô, Itachi lui prêtant main forte. Nagato glissa son cookie dans sa poche – _pour le goûter_ , pensa-t-il en salivant d'anticipation – puis ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant universitaire pour se diriger vers la salle de mathématiques.

Itachi étouffa un bâillement et Nagato lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'il précisait :

— Je crois que le coach essaie de nous tuer d'épuisement. On a un nouveau dans le cinq majeur.

— Ah bon ? Qui est parti ?

Le regard de reproches qu'il reçut lui fit penser que c'était une information qu'il aurait dû retenir et il grimaça.

— Désolé, j'ai oublié…

— C'est vrai que le basket ne t'intéresse pas, murmura Itachi. Enfin, de toute façon, il était oubliable, ce n'est pas important.

— Il est comment, le nouveau ?

Itachi ouvrit la porte du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la salle où ils se rendaient, il laissa Nagato passer et ce dernier attendit près de la porte que son ami le rejoigne.

— Il est en cinquième année, le coach l'alignait en majeur avec les junior. Il est bon, on a nos chances, cette année.

— Évidemment que vous avez vos chances, même sans lui, commenta Nagato.

— D'autant plus avec lui, renchérit Itachi. Cependant, il y a un temps de transition et le coach pense nous en faire baver tous ensemble pour qu'on soit comme des frères.

Nagato laissa un sourire lui échapper.

— La souffrance collective est formatrice et elle rapproche les gens, confirma-t-il. Mais enfin, ça ne fera pas de vous des frères pour autant. Tu ne m'as pas donné son nom. Au nouveau.

— Sai Togashi. De quelles souffrances tu parles ? demanda Itachi d'une voix inquiète.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de mathématiques, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, ignorant absolument tous leurs autres camarades. Quand ils furent à leur place, Itachi insista :

— Qui t'a fait du mal ?

— Shiho Oda, précisa Nagato. Les _hackathons_. C'est un tyran, cette nana. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais sous son air timide et passionné de cryptographie se cache un démon de la pire espèce. Elle nous a forcé à dormir sur nos pc par tranches de trois heures avec une rotation…

Il fit une grimace comique, qui se changea rapidement en véritable moue quand il se souvint qu'il avait accepté de remettre ça.

— Et je dois être un peu maso parce que j'y retourne cette année.

— Avec ton année super chargée ?

Itachi baissa les yeux, tira sa chaise et soupira.

— Je vais vraiment finir par penser que c'est moi que tu évites, tu sais.

La phrase était lancée avec un brin d'humour, mais il y avait quelque chose d'un peu soupçonneux derrière et Nagato leva les yeux au ciel, de façon exagérée.

— Mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

— Moi, je sais, chantonna une voix provenant de la droite d'Itachi.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Kabuto Yakushi, qui redressait ses lunettes sur son nez, un demi-sourire et un air cruellement satisfaits sur le visage. Une intuition chuchota à Nagato qu'effectivement, le jeune homme puant la méchanceté _savait_. Pourtant, il se contenta de poser ses coudes sur son pupitre tendant une œillade polie à Kabuto.

— Ah bon ? Je t'écoute.

Kabuto savoura son effet un instant, comme s'il s'était insinué dans l'esprit de Nagato, qu'il savait combien celui-ci était en train de paniquer, les mains dissimulées pour ne pas montrer combien elles tremblaient à l'idée que son secret soit révélé ainsi devant tout le monde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une phrase et la porte de la salle de classe claqua, comme la voix du professeur Shimura :

— Yakushi, si vous passiez autant de temps à travailler qu'à colporter des rumeurs, vous seriez sans doute à un autre rang dans le classement. Cessez d'importuner Uchiha et Uzumaki, retournez à votre place.

Yakushi balança un regard noir sur la silhouette de l'enseignant, avant de se détourner en haussant les sourcils :

— Ce n'est que partie remise, Uzumaki.

Quand Kabuto se fut assis à sa place, trois rangs devant eux, Itachi se pencha vers Nagato :

— Un jour, il comprendra que ses effets dramatiques n'atteignent personne…

— Hm, hm, sans doute, oui…

Pourtant, Nagato ressentait encore la panique se distiller dans ses veines et il déglutit en silence, ses yeux se perdant sur la silhouette de Yakushi.

* * *

_**Cinq ans plus tôt** _

— _Je m'appelle Shisui, se présenta le grand avec un sourire._

_Nagato baissa la tête, refusant de répondre, son regard parcourant le linoléum de l'infirmerie avec attention, s'arrêtant sur les défauts, les marques de meubles et les égratignures. Le grand se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui._

— _Je suis le cousin d'Itachi. C'est ton copain, non ?_

_Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, tournant les yeux vers le grand pour l'observer à travers sa frange. Il avait l'air gentil, c'était vrai, avec ses grands yeux bruns et tristes, bordés de longs cils. Et, à présent qu'il l'observait, Nagato pouvait voir qu'il ressemblait à Itachi. À Itachi grand et avec des cheveux courts et hirsutes._

_Déjà Shisui continuait son discours :_

— _Je pense que c'est une entorse qu'il a. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je m'en suis déjà fait une. Ça fait mal._

_Nagato hocha la tête avec vigueur. Lui aussi s'était déjà foulé le poignet après une mauvaise chute à l'escalade et c'était vrai que ça faisait rudement mal._

— _Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?_

_Par réflexe, les rétines de Nagato accrochèrent le nom sur la porte face à lui : « Tsunade Senju, psychologue scolaire » et Shisui pinça les lèvres en dévisageant l'enfant._

— _Je comprends… Tu la connais ? Tu verras, elle est sympa. Je vais la voir de temps en temps, aussi, ponctua-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_L'adolescent se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui se cachait sous sa frange, l'observant attentivement alors que celui-ci acceptait de lâcher :_

— _Je m'appelle Nagato Uzumaki._

— _Oh, alors c'est toi ! se réjouit Shisui en s'attirant une œillade curieuse. Itachi m'a parlé de toi, il paraît que tu es aussi fort que lui en maths !_

— _Ben non. Il ment. Il est plus fort. C'est le professeur Shimura qui dit ça. Moi, j'sais pas. J'regarde pas ses notes, à Uchiha. J'm'en fous. Fiche._

_Semblant réaliser qu'il avait parlé bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû, Nagato se détourna pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans le mutisme et quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il tire sur le manche de Shisui, attirant son attention :_

— _Ça fait longtemps qu'il est dedans._

_Shisui jeta un regard sur sa montre puis considéra Nagato avec minutie, fronçant les sourcils en tendant une main vers la frange qui tombait sur ses yeux et couvrait presque l'entièreté de son visage._

— _Je peux ? Elle doit te gêner…_

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et Shisui décala les cheveux sur la droite, dégageant un œil qui se posa sur lui avec méfiance. Il sourit, prenant garde à ne pas s'étonner de la couleur inhabituelle qui apparaissait. Le pauvre enfant devait déjà l'entendre tous les jours, il n'y aurait rien de nouveau à réagir face au violet._

_Les lèvres de Nagato frémirent en une esquisse de sourire, puis il désigna la porte de la psychologue scolaire._

— _On m'oblige à venir, lança-t-il. C'est à cause de mon ancienne école. Ils disent que je suis « violent et incontrôlable »._

_Cette fois-ci, Shisui ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, s'attirant un mouvement de recul de l'enfant qui se décala légèrement en baissant les yeux, peiné._

— _Tu vas partir loin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. Kabuto, il dit que si les gens savent, ils voudront m'abandonner sur une autoroute, comme un chien._

— _Il dit beaucoup de sottises, tu sais. Je ne vais pas partir. Pourquoi ils disent ça sur toi ?_

— _J'sais pas._

_Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et Shisui décida de ne pas insister, se contentant de rester silencieux. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Nagato reprenne :_

— _J'ai cassé le nez à Hanzo. De Hanzo, se corrigea-t-il._

— _Que s'est-il passé ?_

— _Hmm… Hanzo, c'est un grand de mon ancienne école. Grand comme toi. Mais il est méchant. Il s'est moqué de ma copine et il lui a fait mal et elle pleurait et tout le monde la regardait et elle déteste ça parce qu'elle est grosse et qu'elle veut pas que les gens la regardent. Moi, je suis pas d'accord, elle devrait être regardée parce qu'elle est jolie._

— _C'est ton amoureuse ?_

_Nagato roula des yeux._

— _Bien sûr que non, idiot-bête, c'est une amie. Et c'est nul de faire pleurer et de faire mal aux gens parce qu'ils sont pas comme nous, pas vrai ?_

— _C'est vrai, t'as raison._

— _Alors j'ai attendu que Hanzo il soit rassis. Puis je me suis approché par derrière. Puis je lui ai explosé le nez contre la table._

_L'air coupable sur le visage de Nagato ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Shisui qui cligna des paupières. L'enfant grimaça._

— _J'sais que c'est pas bien de faire mal aux autres._

_Les grands yeux violets fouillèrent ceux de Shisui qui s'adoucirent instantanément._

— _Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu voulais défendre ton amie et tous ceux à qui il faisait du mal. Personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça._

— _C'est le fils du directeur, c'est le super chouchou, compléta Nagato, donnant ainsi plus d'informations à Shisui qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer._

_La porte du cabinet de l'infirmière s'ouvrit et Itachi sortit en boitillant, s'appuyant sur des béquilles._

— _Entorse, trancha l'infirmière en direction de Shisui. Ramenez-le à la maison._

_Itachi sembla alors remarquer Nagato, lui adressant un hochement de tête un peu lugubre._

— _Uzumaki._

— _Uchiha. Pas cool, t'as fait ça comment ? dit-il en désignant la cheville bandée._

— _Tombé pendant l'entraînement de basket._

— _Ah. Tu veux que je prenne les cours pour toi, cet aprem ?_

_Itachi hocha la tête en souriant faux – il était extrêmement contrarié par cette blessure qui allait l'empêcher de jouer un moment, cependant, Uzumaki n'y était pour rien et il n'avait pas à lui faire payer – puis il claudiqua jusqu'à la sortie, Shisui le suivant de près. Le plus vieux s'arrêta près de la porte pour se tourner vers le garçon qui restait, lui tendant un immense sourire :_

— _À plus, Nagato !_

— _À plus, Shisui._

_Il entendit tout de même Itachi prononcer d'une voix contrite :_

— _Il a les yeux violets. Tu as vu ?_

— _Oui, et alors ?_

— _Je trouve ça joli, murmura Itachi en se tournant vers Nagato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon sur mon pc, c'est lisible, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lisible partout, donc :  
> Le texte de la colonne de gauche dit :  
> "Annonces de clubs  
> • Club de couture : Nouveaux horaires !  
> Attention, les réunions de club de couture auront désormais lieu le jeudi soir, de 18h à 20h.  
> Contact : Hinata Hyuuga  
> • La chorale recrute !  
> Auditions les 29 et 30 septembre à l’Auditorium.  
> Contact : Tayuya Hokumon  
> • Dissolution du club de Japanimation : suite à un déficit de membres, le club de japanimation se voit contraint de fermer ses portes.  
> • Impression 3D et robots !  
> Le club de robotique obtient l’autorisation pour l’ouverture d’un fab lab. La première semaine annonce des débuts prometteurs ! N’hésitez pas à venir vous initier ! Contact et horaires d’initiation disponibles auprès de la présidente du club Shiho Oda ou auprès du vice-président Chôjurô Horikoshi."
> 
> Le texte de la colonne de droite dit :  
> "Du rififi chez Akatsuki… ?  
> La clameur de la dispute a résonné, ce jour, dans les couloirs de la Présidence. C'est une amitié qui s'est fissurée en direct, répercutée par le son sec d'une main qui claque. « Lâche-moi », a dit Nagato Uzumaki à l'adresse d'Itachi Uchiha, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques élèves qui venaient justifier leurs absences.  
> Selon nos sources, aucun des deux rois ne s'est exprimé au sujet de cette dispute. Pourtant, nous le savons, Akatsuki ne lave pas son linge sale en public… Un proche nous a affirmé qu'il s'agissait là des conséquences de l'explosion des toilettes du bâtiment B, causée par Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki (voir l'article en page 3). La punition parentale se serait également abattue sur les aînés, entraînant une privation de sortie au goût d'humiliation, ce qui a été confirmé conjointement par un des membres de l'équipe de basket, le fan-club d'Itachi et un membre du club d'astronomie.  
> Mais comment croire qu'il n'y avait que ça ?  
> Au fait, Nagato, tu n'as pas répondu à la question… Qu'est-ce que tu as, depuis la rentrée ?  
> À suivre…  
> Konohamaru Sarutobi"
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poser un petit coeur ou un commentaire si vous le souhaitez !


End file.
